First Years Together
by ScarletPimpernel7
Summary: a series of short snippets about Morgan and Severus' first years of marriage, see how their relationship has evolved, things aren't always happy
1. first weeks together

  
Morgan woke up very slowly. Last night had been the same as the all the others in the two short weeks since she had married Severus... except for their wedding night. That night she had cried until nearly dawn while Severus awkwardly rubbed her back. The nights since then... she had laid passively under her husband while he made love to her.   
  
She sighed sleepily as she tried to figure out why she had woken up. Her eyes flew open as she realized what it was, and it was pressed very prominently against the small of her back. _Please, please let him be asleep. Maybe I can escape without waking him up.  
_  
She tried to gently wiggle her way free of the arms wrapped around her, but they tightened and she felt her husband's lips graze her neck. _No no no!!! I can't do this, I CAN'T!!!_ She tried to lay still, but couldn't help the small whimper that escaped her lips.   
  
The arms around her were instantly gone and she felt the mattress shift as Severus got out of bed. She cringed, feeling his eyes on her, even though she couldn't see him.   
  
"You are my wife, and I have every right to your body, but in Merlin's name I will not force you!" he spat at her.   
  
Morgan felt several tears spill down her cheeks as she heard the water turn on in the bathroom. She let them soak the pillow. She had thought she loved him... but was now realizing it had only been a girlish fancy. She sat up, swiping the back of her hand across her eyes. "I'm such a child," she said to herself, "thinking that just because he's gorgeous and has that damn sexy voice everything would be a fairytale."   
  
She walked over to wardrobe and pulled out a set of pale blue robes. "I was a fool to believe that he cared."   
  
"Of course he cares you silly girl."   
  
Morgan frowned at the enchanted full length mirror, usually it had enough sense to stay quiet, "and what would you know about it?!"  
  
The mirror made a tsking sound, "if you saw the things I have... you're not the first girl he's brought back here, but you're the only one he's married. That in itself means something. He's the sort of man who gets whatever he wants. If you meant nothing to him he wouldn't have married you, he'd have had his way with you and tossed you aside."   
  
"He can toss me aside yet if he chooses," Morgan said as she pulled the robes over her head and struggled to do up the lacing in the back.   
  
"I don't think he will."   
  
"He's always so angry at me... it's barely been two weeks and all he does is find fault. I'm afraid of shaming him and I'm just plain afraid of him," Morgan found it somewhat ridiculous to be having this conversation with a mirror, but it felt so good to talk to someone. As a new bride at seventeen she longed for a mother to talk this over with, but it seemed the best she could do was a busy-body mirror.   
  
"You have nothing to fear," the mirror said compassionately, "he's not his father."   
  
Morgan looked up at the mirror _foolish girl_, she chided herself, _did you think there would be something to see there besides your own reflection?_ "What... what was his father like?" she asked tentatively.   
  
The mirror clucked her tongue, or would have if she had a tongue to cluck, "Child, if it had been his father, you would have been black and blue by now for refusing his attentions like you did this morning. Severus is a good man, he just has trouble showing it."   
  
Morgan paled slightly, "I suppose his father beat him too..."  
  
"That's nothing a nice girl like you needs to hear about."   
  
Morgan chewed on her lower lip as she realized the water had stopped running awhile ago. She was still debating what to do when her husband came back into the room. She decided that she hadn't been a Gryffindor for nothing, she just hoped her courage wouldn't desert her now, "Pro... Severus, can you do me up in back, please?" she asked softly.  
  
She turned, facing the mirror, as her husband's deft fingers quickly did up the laces. _Deep breath girl, it won't kill you to try a little. Maybe he'll show a little more kindness if he thinks you want this._ She turned around and rose up on her toes to kiss his cheek, "thank you," she didn't think she could blush any darker.   
  
She chanced a glance up when after what seemed an eternity her husband hadn't moved. She searched his face for something, anything... but she couldn't read his expression. She felt a measure of pride in herself when she didn't so much as flinch when he brought a hand up and brushed the back of his fingers across her cheek before leaving the room.   
  
She was left standing there in confusion, she wasn't sure where they stood. But it didn't seem to be any worse than before, hopefully it was better.   
  



	2. confrontation

  
Morgan rose up on her toes and reached as high as she could _almost... got it_. She pulled down the leather bound volume from a shelf above her head and gently traced her fingers across the spine.   
  
Part of her mind was telling her to put it back and get out of here. She wasn't supposed to be in this room. But the other part reasoned that if she was going to be left alone, day after day, she was entitled to find ways to entertain herself.   
  
_ Victory! Now to sneak out of here before my_ darling husband _returns._ She fervently hoped that once they moved into Hogwarts in a few days she'd have more freedom. She could imagine Severus ordering her to stay in their rooms and avoiding all contact with students who she had been in school with the year before.   
  
She snorted at the idea, sometimes the man was so uptight... she had her hand on the doorknob, but it turned before she had a chance to turn it. Her eyes went wide as she came face to face with her husband.   
  
"What are you doing in here?" Severus' voice was dangerously low.   
  
"I was just looking for something to read." Morgan brandished the book as she held her head high. She had caught herself becoming quite the coward where her husband was involved, but that was changing now.   
  
"This is my private lab, I told you to never come in here."   
  
"I didn't disturb anything."   
  
"Out. Now."   
  
"You can't bloody well keep me locked up forever! I am your wife..."  
  
"And you are acting like a child."   
  
Morgan continued as though she had not heard her husband, "I am your wife, not a prisoner. I think it only fair that I am treated as such."   
  
"I know damn well that you are my wife, and as such, under wizarding law you are also under my authority."   
  
"To hell with wizarding law! I may have promised to 'love, honor, and obey' but if I do not love you I see no reason why I should follow through with the rest of the conditions!" Morgan's chest was heaving as she practically glowed with rage, her eyes flashed dangerously. She glared up at her husband.   
  
Severus glared down at his wife, "I told you to leave this room."   
  
_The man is insufferable!!! He can't even give me the satisfaction of yelling back after that_ "I hate you," she tensed as soon as she realized she had said the last out loud.   
  
Severus didn't reply, only held the door open for her.   
  
Morgan stomped out of the room, maddeningly aware that she was acting like a child, just like Severus had said. _Damn the man!_ She had the satisfaction of slamming the door behind her... it almost made her feel better.   
  
She sighed as she looked down, she was still holding the book that had caused all this trouble. She hesitated in the hallway not sure if she should head upstairs or return the book. She obviously spent too long trying to decide because the door to the lab opened again.   
  
"Are you always going to be such a little doormat?" Severus' tone was sharp and biting.   
  
Morgan visibly flinched at his question, she had lost her anger and was starting to feel a bit vulnerable. She summoned up as much courage as she could, "I thought you would want this back," she said, thrusting the book into his hands, "but considering the treatment I got just a short while ago I thought it might be better for my health if I stayed out here."   
  
Severus nodded slowly. He felt that perhaps he should do something to make amends. He had no desire to strip his wife of her spirit, but he did feel that it needed to be curbed. He was about ready to suggest they take tea together when Morgan spoke.   
  
"I'm going to go lay down for awhile, don't wait for me if I'm not down for dinner." She knew that the tears would start any second now and she didn't want her husband to see them. She didn't think she could handle any more of his ridicule today.   
  
Severus didn't respond as his wife turned and walked up the stairs. He went back into his lab feeling that an opportunity had passed and he had missed it. 


	3. Death Eater Behavior

  
  
"You're a bloody bastard!"  
  
"That sort of language is very unbecoming."  
  
"Do you intend to do anything about it?"  
  
"That depends on if you decide to accept your duties."  
  
"Just because I married a death eater does not mean that I will consort with his death eater friends. I am not your inferior, you have no right to order me around you greasy git!"  
  
Severus turned his attention to the glass of brandy in his hand, "if you were a student that sort of disrespect would earn you a detention."  
  
Morgan glared at him, hands on her hips, "I am not your student anymore, I am your wife!"  
  
"Then attempt to act in a manner befitting that position. If you keep acting like a spoiled brat you may find that I will treat you like one."  
  
Morgan threw the shoe she was holding at him. She couldn't stop the triumphant smile that spread across her face as it hit his shoulder and part of his drink sloshed over the edge. It felt very empowering.  
  
Severus slowly set his glass down and turned to face his wife, his eyes were glittering dangerously.  
  
Morgan's eyes grew incredibly large. She had a feeling she had just crossed a line of some sort. She wasn't sure what the consequences would be, but she was pretty sure it would not be good. She gave in to her first instinct and turned to run.  
  
But she didn't get far. Severus had caught up with her in a few long strides, he caught her around the waist and easily lifted her off the ground and tossed her over his shoulder.  
  
Morgan found she did not like this undignified position. She used her balled up fists to beat at her husband's back and vocally made him aware exactly what she thought about being treated like this. But it didn't seem to make any difference.  
  
Other than his arm tightening across the back of her knees to keep her from wiggling her way off his shoulder and falling to the ground Severus made no response as he carried her up the stairs and to their bedroom where he unceremoniously dumped her into a chair next to their bed. He leaned over her menacingly, pinning her to the chair by placing his hands on either arm rest. "You pull a stunt like that again, and being carried over my shoulder will be the least of your worries."  
  
Morgan tried to glare up at him, but from the position she was in it was rather difficult. "Just because you can physically overpower me does not mean that I am attending a dinner party hosted by the Malfoys. I will not go."  
  
"You will."  
  
"I will not."  
  
"You will do as I tell you."  
  
"I'm not a child to be ordered around..."  
  
"Listen to me," Severus caught her chin in one calloused hand, forcing her to look up at him, "I will only tell you this once, so you will do well to remember it. If you do not show up at this function tonight hanging on my arm like the little devoted wife of a death eater you are supposed to be there will be talk. My position is already suspect among their ranks, gossip can lead to assumptions that may reveal my true position."  
  
"Tell them I'm sick."  
  
"The wife of a potion's master too sick to attend a dinner party? I think not. You will stay close by my side tonight, unless I give you permission to leave it, which I doubt will happen. You will be silent unless asked a direct question, but I may still feel the need to answer for you. If you are unsure as to how to answer, defer to me. You are to try and avoid making eye contact with the men. You are a Gryffindor, and although you are a pure blood, you are also a woman and an inferior. Am I making myself clear?"  
  
"If you think..."  
  
"You will speak respectfully, none of this insolence that you feel the need to show me."  
  
Morgan wrenched herself out of his grip, "and if I refuse to do as you say?"  
  
Severus leaned in close so that their faces were nearly touching, "Lucius Malfoy looks for any and all reasons he can fathom to acquire whatever piece of flesh entices him. If you stand out tonight, give them a reason to talk, his attentions will most certainly turn to you."  
  
Morgan looked up at her husband, her eyes large and looking a bit lost.  
  
Severus thought for a brief instant about going a bit easier on his wife, the girl was precisely that, a girl, still only seventeen. But she had to learn her place... "You bring attention to yourself then you bring attention to me. Our movements will be watched more closely than you can understand. It will be discovered that I am working for the Order; I will be tortured and killed. You will be handed over to the highest bidder. Most likely Lucius. He will have his way with you. Rape you in more ways than you can probably imagine, he will torment you until you wish yourself dead, but that he will not allow. You will be his plaything until he grows tired of you. Only then will you be allowed to die, if you are lucky. He'd most likely pass you on to the monstrosity that is his son."  
  
All the color had drained from Morgan's face. She felt dizzy and was afraid she might actually be physically ill. She looked down, feeling defeated, "I will do as you tell me."

* * *

Authoress' note:  
J.S. Sumner- thank you for reviewing! I love reviews, they make me happy, and a happy authoress is more likely to write than a sad lonely authoress (actually, I'm more likely to write when a paper and or a midterm is due... but reviews also help)  
just as a reference and as a bit of clarification, these are all going to be short, not always connected stories, they serve as 'bonus chapters' hidden over in the text of my main story which can be found here and on my homepage, so if things don't make sense, it's because it's already been described in the main text, or may be addressed their latter, for the most part they should be able to stand on their own, but if anyone out there is confused and doesn't want to read my other work (I promise I won't hold it against you) I'll be more than happy to clarify  
as for the marriage law thing I mentioned... I am working under the assumption that wizarding law is operating in and supporting in a patristic society (aka... women get the shaft when it comes to property ownership, management, etc. etc. etc... they _can _do it, but it's harder, think Roman Empire)

and now this has gotten incredibly long winded, I apologize  
huggles  
more updates soon


	4. of dresses and Charlie

Morgan wandered into Madame Malkin's and was immediately at a loss. Severus had handed her some money and told her to go buy herself another set of dress robes to wear a dinner party at the Malfoy's that night. However Morgan had no clue what exactly she was looking for.  
  
Due to her father's habit of spending all the money he made on firewhiskey Morgan had been forced to buy all of her and her sister's robes at a second hand store. There had never been enough money for new robes. Her wedding dress had been a gift from Professor McGonagall and the robes she wore now, plus nearly all the others in the closet at home had come from Severus.  
  
Seeing that the patroness was busy with another customer Morgan wandered a bit helplessly through the racks of robes. She wanted to cry. She came from a broken home, one completely devoid of culture and now Professor Snape, _Severus, you fool!_ she mentally berated herself, _he is your husband now, you have every right to use his given name!_ expected her to hang on his arm and not make a fool of herself in a room full of death eaters.  
  
She looked through the robes on display. White... it seemed far too pure to wear to a death eater party. Red... its Gryffindor connotations would be a slap in the face to those attending, and would paint her in a bad light. Green... she wasn't sure if she was ready to pull off that much of a Slytherin façade. Blue... that seemed neutral enough.  
  
She pulled out a set of silk navy blue robes and held it up, trying to figure out if she could really do this.  
  
"That is going to be at least two feet too long on you," a deep voice said behind her, making Morgan jump.  
  
She quickly spun around, "Charlie?!" She flung herself into the arms of her favorite Weasley. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in Romania!"  
  
Charlie grinned down at her, "I was, I'm only back in the country for a couple of weeks. I saw you wander in her and couldn't help following." His look turned serious, "is it true? Did you really marry him?"  
  
Morgan hung her head for a moment before raising her eyes back up to his warm brown ones, "yes."  
  
Charlie sighed, "Why?"  
  
Morgan pondered the question for a moment, "Because he said he would take care of me. No one has taken care of me since my mother died. He said that he would help me get my sister out of my father's house. And because... I feel sorry for him... I want to take care of him."  
  
Charlie looked as though he had tasted something extremely bitter, "you feel _sorry_ for him?! That greasy git..."  
  
Morgan shrugged, "it's done, not a lot I can do about it now."  
  
"I wish you had written to me before you did this. I would have married you if you were only looking for someone to take care of you. Bill would have done the same. So would Oliver Wood."  
  
Morgan smiled softly, "it's nice to know that all of you would have come to my rescue."  
  
Charlie had hooked her arm through his as they strolled around the store, "I would still rescue you. If I hear that that man has laid one hand on you..."  
  
Morgan stopped in her tracks, "you think he would strike me?"  
  
Charlie looked down at her, his eyes full of compassion, "you had him in class, the same as I did. We both know the kind of temper that he has."  
  
Morgan became very interested in the carpet, "I've found myself wondering if he would raise a hand to me. And I can't honestly say that he wouldn't, but he hasn't so far. He scares me at times. He scares me a lot of the time."  
  
"You could leave him," Charlie said, "divorce him and come to Romania with me. I'll keep you safe."  
  
Morgan smiled sadly at him, "I can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I hope..." she played with the edge of her sleeve, "it seems foolish really... but I can't help hoping that one day he'll love me." She didn't look up, she didn't want to see the pity in Charlie's eyes.  
  
"Can I help you with something dearies?" Madame Malkin asked as she joined them.  
  
Morgan looked down at the dark blue robes clutched in her hands, "I'll take these, but they need to be shortened..."  
  
"Come along then, it will only take a minute," Madame Malkin ushered the young woman into the dressing room and quickly had her draped in the dark silk. She clucked her tongue as she measured the hem, "well you're quite the tiny thing, I'll have to take nearly a foot off of this hem to keep it off the ground. It's a good color on you though. How formal an occasion are these for?"  
  
Morgan stammered for a moment, she had no idea what to say. Talking about a dinner party with death eaters probably wasn't a good idea... "Well..."  
  
Madame Malkin looked at the girl with kind eyes, "child, between you and me... I'm a good friend of Albus'. I know you married Snape," her voice dropped low, "and I know that he's a spy. I'm in the Order of the Phoenix with him."  
  
Morgan felt her mouth fall open in shock.  
  
Madame Malkin chuckled at the look on her young customer's face, "not to worry dear, the secret is safe with me. Now what do you think, maybe some gold trim to bring out those yellow flecks in your eyes?"  
  
Morgan looked at her reflection in the mirror, "no. I think silver trim." It seemed more appropriate somehow, if she was supposed to play the part of a faithful little death eater's wife she might as well look the part.

* * *

Authoress' note:

PINK-CORSIAR - I'm sorry I didn't mention it on my other story, I'll make sure to do that when I update over there later this week  
  
Joeyperson - thanks for the wonderful review, I'm glad you like it!


	5. new feelings

Morgan ran her hands over the dark blue silk, making sure that there were no wrinkles in it as she surveyed herself in the full length mirror.  
  
"You look lovely darling," the mirror assured her.  
  
"I look like a child playing dress-up in her mother's robes..." Morgan said as she surveyed herself.  
  
"Hmpf! Last time I checked seventeen was still considered a child... there's no getting around that."  
  
Morgan worried her bottom lip between her teeth. She knew that Madam Malkin had done a lovely job on the dress robes and that they certainly made her look well-dressed enough to be the perfect little ornament for her husband's arm that night... but it didn't make her feel any better.  
  
"I take it you remember how you will be expected to behave?" Snape asked as he joined her.  
  
Morgan nodded mutely as she remembered the last death eater function she had attended with him. She suddenly found herself feeling very cold. "Do I have to go with you?" she couldn't help asking.  
  
Snape frowned at her, "if you intend on asking me that every time..."  
  
"I'm sorry I can't seem to enjoy their company the way you do!" she spat angrily as she turned on him. She was trembling from a combination of fear and anger and hopelessness, which only increased as her husband crossed the room to stand in front of her. _Dear lord... he's going to strike me..._ She squeezed her eyes shut as she turned her head away.  
  
"You seem to enjoy walking a very thin line."  
  
"Expressing a dislike of spending my time with death eaters hardly seems to be pushing any limits," she said slowly as she raised her eyes to look at her irate husband.  
  
"You seem determined to learn the hard way. But you will learn your place eventually, even if I must break that damnable Gryffindor spirit of yours first."  
  
"You will never break me," she hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"I've broken any number of women for the dark lord, a child such as yourself should not prove to be too much of a challenge."  
  
Morgan clenched her hands into tight fists, "Never!"  
  
"Dammit! You will do your duty whether you wish to or not, even if I have to hex you into doing so!"  
  
"I... I..." Morgan felt a sob catch in her throat and she quickly turned away again as tears formed in her eyes. _I can't do this! I can't go back! Not after the way I was treated the last time. Not after how I was watched, and talked about like I wasn't there. Not after the way they touched and groped me as though I were an object or a piece of livestock bought for breeding._ "I can't!" the last came out as a strangled cry as images filled Morgan's mind. She felt herself retch and if she hadn't had an empty stomach she would have been sick.  
  
She tried to fight off the hands that closed roughly around her shoulders, but she was too disoriented and too upset. She was vaguely aware of being pushed down into a chair.  
  
"Take deep breaths," Severus instructed her in a firm voice as he pushed her head down between her knees. "Breathe Morgan," he growled as he tried to get through to his wife who was nearly in hysterics.  
  
Morgan was barely aware of her husband's deep voice coming through as she tried to follow his instructions.  
  
"You are going to pass out if you do not start breathing Morgan," Severus used the tone he took with students in his classroom, "you need to calm down."  
  
Morgan took one unsteady breath, and then another. She slowly evened them out and became aware of her surroundings again. Particularly the firm hand at her back and the way there were hands there to steady her as she sat back up, still shaking slightly.  
  
"That was a pretty little panic attack," Snape remarked in an unreadable tone of voice as he stood up from where he had been kneeling on the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry," Morgan whispered as she looked down at the ground, wishing it would just open up and swallow her. She sniffed as several tears fell.  
  
Severus swallowed the harsh words that had been on his tongue. Kneeling in front of his young wife once again he gently cupped her chin in one work worn hand, forcing her to look at him, "I know you do not wish to accompany me, but it is necessary."  
  
"Please, don't make me," she pleaded in a soft voice.  
  
"I wish I did not have to."  
  
Morgan looked into her husband's eyes and was shocked by the regret she saw in them. He may not love her, but she realized that he did care about her in some way, even if it was only the desire to protect a lost child. She suddenly wanted to do something that she never had before, and acting before she could stop herself, she practically threw her arms around his neck as she sobbed against his shoulder.  
  
Severus was shocked to suddenly find his wife clinging to him when she had spent most of her energy since their marriage trying to avoid his touch. Not knowing what to do with her he moved one hand to awkwardly stroke her hair and tentatively rested the other at her waist, not knowing if she would pull away or not. Knowing that they didn't have much time left to get ready he gently pushed Morgan away from him once her tears seemed to have abated, "clean yourself up," he directed in a stern tone, "we will leave as soon as I've changed, now that you've soaked this set of robes through."  
  
"Severus?" Morgan looked up at him with large eyes. Suddenly realizing that no matter how much she didn't want to have anything to do with the death eaters, she had to. It was necessary for their very existence that this charade be pulled off.  
  
"What is it?" Snape tried to control his voice so he did not yell at his already emotionally exhausted wife. He did not need her breaking down on him again.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered so softly that he almost didn't catch it.  
  
Severus gave her a curt nod of acknowledgement before turning away.

* * *

Authoress' note:

PINK-CORSIAR - hmmm... not sure if there's any actress that I picture as Morgan... guess I have my own vision... maybe Julia Ormond in First Knight, but younger  
I would like you to observe my note over on year two, I remembered to mention this story over there! (I'm very proud of myself)  
more updates within the next week


	6. at the Malfoy's

Morgan shook her head as her husband offered her the goblet.  
  
"Take it," he commanded softly.  
  
"Please, Severus, no..." she quietly begged him. She was still feeling a bit shaken after the way she had panicked earlier in the evening. Her stomach was churning, she knew she couldn't stomach anything at the moment.  
  
"Just take it, before you start drawing attention to yourself," Snape told her sternly.  
  
Morgan looked up to find Lucius Malfoy's eyes on her. She quickly took the goblet from Severus' hand, but didn't attempt to drink any of its contents. _Please, let this end quickly, I just want to go home._ She clung desperately to Severus' arm. As much as he terrified her and seemed to scorn her, he was a thousand times more caring and gentle than every other person in the room. Her grip on his arm tightened as she watched Lucius make his way toward them, several of his minions falling into step behind him.  
  
"Severus, how delightful to see you again old friend. I'm glad to see that the joys of marriage have not kept you away from our little functions," Lucius said smoothly as he let his eyes roam over Morgan.  
  
"Of course, there is nothing more important to me than the rise of the dark lord, you know that Lucius" Snape replied just as smoothly. "I would never dream as allowing something as trivial as my personal life interfere with my service to our lord."  
  
"She's rather young isn't she..." Lucius ran a hand through Morgan's hair, laughing softly at the way she tried to pull away from him, "and a Gryffindor..." he let his hand slide down farther to cup one of her breasts, "it makes me wonder what you were thinking. True, she is a fine little ornament, but surely her youth and the spirit that is so obviously lurking there in her eyes make her quite the handful. She must require a firm hand. "  
  
"She is, as you pointed out, very young," Snape mused as he looked down at his wife, who had so quickly become the center of attention. He was well aware of how all the eyes in the room were now focused on them, "but that is more of a benefit than a hindrance."  
  
"Really?" Lucius looked skeptical as he allowed his hands to further inspect Morgan, "and why is that?"  
  
Snape allowed a hint of a smirk to cross his face, "She is young enough that training her should not prove too difficult a task, but spirited enough that it will still be enough of a challenge to suit me."  
  
"It sounds as though it is a most pleasant task," another death eater commented from the crowd.  
  
Morgan was trying her hardest not to cry. Everyone was watching as Lucius continued to touch her. She swore she would never be able to erase the feel of his hands from her body. It only increased the feeling of nausea that she had been trying to suppress all evening. She took a small step closer to Severus, silently begging him to decide it was time to leave. She recoiled as Lucius' hand moved below her waist.  
  
"Obviously she hasn't been trained well enough to know that is prudent to respect her betters," Lucius spat as Morgan pulled away from him.  
  
Snape shrugged, "I have not yet been able to break her completely, it is just a matter of time. She will be dealt with for her insubordination."  
  
"That would be most entertaining to see," Lucius commented, a sinister smile falling into place.  
  
Morgan felt her blood run cold. Would her husband acquiesce to Lucius' desire and make a public display of punishing her for trying to avoid Lucius' wandering hands?  
  
Snape schooled his features, "I think perhaps I best take her home now to deal with her. As you have noticed, she still has to learn her place. I would hate for things to get... messy... and ruin your party Lucius."  
  
Morgan couldn't hear the exchange between Lucius and her husband, the rushing in her ears had completely drowned it out and she felt as though her entire world was spinning. She was only vaguely aware of Severus' arm around her waist as they flooed back to their quarters at Hogwarts.  
  
Severus kept his arm firmly around Morgan's waist as he walked her across the room and eased her down into a chair, "are you alright?" he asked as he looked her over, making sure Lucius hadn't been to eager in his explorations.  
  
"I'm..." however Morgan couldn't finish whatever she had been planning on saying, she bolted instead for the bathroom as she retched.  
  
Severus, not quite sure what to do, followed her, thinking that it was good that she had worn her hair up for the evening. "Here," he knelt down next to his wife and conjured a glass of water which he tried to hand to her.  
  
Morgan miserable shook her head no, desperately wanting to rinse her mouth, but afraid that if she moved at all she would be sick again.  
  
"You don't have to swallow it," Severus said, as though he had read her mind, "but you'll feel better if you rinse your mouth out."  
  
Morgan took the glass with trembling hands and did as he told her. She remained sitting on the tile floor for several minutes, not sure if she would be able to stand up without toppling right back over.  
  
Severus reached out hesitantly, not sure how his touch would be received, to brush a curl off of Morgan's forehead, "you're warm," he said, a frown falling into place, as his fingers brushed her face, "very warm."  
  
"I don't feel well," Morgan confessed.  
  
Severus had to fight not to smirk, _with the way you just lost your dinner I don't doubt it._ "How long have you been fighting this? And why didn't you go see Poppy?"  
  
"I don't know... a few days... and we were busy moving into the rooms here the last couple of days, I didn't want to bother Madam Pomphrey."  
  
Severus used all of his self control not to yell at her, he knew he wasn't a patient man, but the last thing he wanted was to send his wife into tears. He had already done that.

* * *

Authoress' note:  
I will try and update this reguarly, but with classes starting again I make no promises  
Joeyperson - glad you liked it!  
aison - thanks for the lovely review, I'm so glad to have another reader


	7. Sick

  
  
"I won't do it!" Morgan proclaimed before she snapped her mouth firmly shut.  
  
"Now," her husband growled at her.  
  
Morgan mutely shook her head no.  
  
Snape glowered at her, "it is going in your mouth."  
  
Morgan glared at him.  
  
Snape leaned down over her menacingly, "open your mouth now. It is going in, you don't have to like it, but you will accept it."  
  
Morgan continued to glare back at him stubbornly and clenched her jaw tighter.  
  
"Now," Snape hissed at her, "if I have to curse you so that you open your mouth I will," he threatened.  
  
Tears filled Morgan's eyes but she kept her mouth stubbornly shut.  
  
"Fine, you leave me no choice," Severus reached out and pinched his young wife's arm hard enough to bruise, when she opened her mouth to protest he quickly slipped the thermometer in. "Keep it there, or I'll find a less pleasant place to use it," he snarled at her.  
  
A few tears slid out of her eyes involuntarily as Morgan hugged her knees to her chest. She didn't respond when her husband wrapped a warm blanket around her shoulders, she just stared straight ahead and tried not to cry. She was absolutely miserable. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this sick, and she had waited too long to seek out a remedy from Poppy, now she had to ride the rest of it out.  
  
She tried to take her mind off of it by watching her husband as he put away the clothes that she had left lying on the ground and threw on his robes before coming to sit down beside her.  
  
Snape reached out to pluck the thermometer out of his wife's mouth. "Still well over 100," he informed her, "you are staying in this bed today. And I mean all day."  
  
"But I..."  
  
"I have to teach unruly children all day, the last thing I want is to deal with one in this room."  
  
Morgan hugged her knees closer to her chest and pulled the blanket closer around her, but she couldn't stop shivering, "why is it so cold down here?" she muttered through blue tinged lips.  
  
Severus, who had made sure the fire was built up and had cast several warming charms, thought the room was overly warm. However, he still stood up to retrieve another blanket to wrap around his wife, "get under the covers," he instructed her firmly. Once he was sure she was comfortably settled with a mountain of blankets over her he turned to collect his things and leave, "you will be alright down here by yourself?" he asked.  
  
But Morgan was already asleep and didn't hear him.  
  
However, that was not how he found her when he returned from his classes late that afternoon. She was lying on the black leather couch in the living area, staring wide eyed at the ceiling, "I thought I told you not to get out of bed," he said sharply as he set down a stack of papers on his desk.  
  
Morgan turned to look at him, "I needed to get out of the bedroom for awhile. I'm sorry."  
  
Severus sighed, he tried to be understanding and patient. But he found it hard. He cleared his throat awkwardly, "is there anything you need?"  
  
"I don't want to be any trouble," Morgan mumbled as she managed to work herself into a sitting position.  
  
Severus tried to think about what he could do for his wife, "would you like some tea?" he finally asked.  
  
Morgan looked up at him, "I'm not sure I would be able to keep it down," she confessed as tears clouded her eyes. She hated herself for being such a crybaby but she just felt so miserable and had been sick so many times that day...  
  
Severus gently moved his wife over so that he could sit next to her. Not quite sure what to do he wrapped his arms around her a bit uneasily. "Would you like me to have Madame Pomphrey come down to check on you?" he finally asked.  
  
"No!" Morgan quickly protested, "No..." she repeated more quietly, "please, don't leave me. I don't want to be alone."  
  
Severus gently lifted his wife, complete with the blankets she was swathed in, "I'll stay with you for a little while. But I do need to go up and eat in the Great Hall and I should stop by the Slytherin Common Room for awhile."  
  
"Oh... ok," Morgan tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice as she relaxed against her husband's chest as he carried her back to bed. She was so confused. And the fact that she was so miserably sick made it worse. She had spent most of her short marriage trying to stay out of her husband's way, but now she just wanted him nearby. She didn't know how to explain it.

* * *

Authoress' note: I'm sorry, updates on here and over on year 2 are going to be a bit slow for awhile, classes started this last week, and just to give you an idea of what I've gotten myself into with my course loada this semester I was doing homework until midnight on Monday, hopefully things will settle down a bit soon and I'll have more time to write

NixiNox- yes, poor Morgan, I feel rather guilty that I had to put her through that, but I promise things will get better... eventually...

PINK-CORSIAR - Lucius is a right bastard, I'll have to see if I can come up with something in which he gets what he deserves...  
and you might want to be watching this story for updates more often, I've got another couple chapters almost finished that I should get up soon. And no Natalie Portman, she isn't right either, I'll have to keep thinking about this...


	8. Restrictions

* * *

Morgan was ecstatic. For the first time in a week she was ready to leave her and Severus' quarters in the dungeons. Severus had kept her in bed longer than she thought was necessary, but she still too wary of his temper to cross him on too many issues. It felt safer.  
  
However, her husband would most likely be in his office all day working on lesson plans. Morgan had every intention of making the most of his absence and lounging outside by the lake. The sun would feel wonderful after a week spent lying in bed. _Blast! Of course he would choose to come back now!_ Morgan screamed in her head as she ran smack into a solid wall of black on her way out the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Severus asked in a dangerously silky voice.  
  
"Out," Morgan replied as she took a step back so that she could look up at her husband more easily. "Unless I now need your permission to leave our rooms," she added in a rather nasty tone when Severus did not move out of her way.  
  
"I would rather you did not go roaming around the grounds," Snape replied, standing firmly in her way.  
  
Morgan's mouth fell open in shock, "do you really mean to keep me locked up down here?!"  
  
"Do not let your Gryffindor mentality cloud your judgment. I have no intention of locking you up in our quarters. I simply do not want you wandering around the school now that the students are here."  
  
"Why not?!" Morgan demanded, starting to look thoroughly angry.  
  
"You have only just graduated Morgan, think about what the students would think and ask if they see you here."  
  
"And why can't I just tell them the truth?"  
  
"You know it is necessary that we keep our marriage as low key as possible."  
  
"We're at Hogwarts Severus! This is the safest place for both of us. Why can't I simply be myself?!"  
  
"This is the way it must be for now, hopefully will we soon be able..."  
  
"I am your wife! Dammit Severus, why can't you treat me as such? Or perhaps it's because you're ashamed of me?"  
  
"At the moment you're acting like a spoiled brat."  
  
Morgan quickly quelled the temptation to stomp her foot in frustration and complain that this whole thing wasn't fair. She knew it would only prove her husband right. "I can't stay down here for an entire year. I'll go mad."  
  
_And will likely drive me mad in the process._ "I have no intention of keeping you down here all the time, however I will decide when and where you go. Is that clear?"  
  
"You can't take away my freedom like that! You have no right!"  
  
"I have every right, and you will do as I tell you."  
  
"Or what? I'm not a child that you can order around!"  
  
"You may be an adult according to wizarding law, but you are also my wife, and as such will do as I tell you. Especially if you insist on acting in this childish manner."  
  
Morgan felt the tears welling in her eyes and quickly turned away. She felt her husband lay a hand on her shoulder, but she refused to turn around. Instead she shrugged him off and stomped into their bedroom, slamming the door closed behind her.  
  
Severus didn't flinch as Morgan slammed the door in his face. However, he couldn't help but think that his young wife would benefit immensely from a good spanking. She was certainly acting the part of the petulant and spoiled 5 year old. And as he made to follow her he realized that had hexed the doorknob completely off. Severus improvised and transfigured the door into a curtain, which he roughly pushed out of the way as he stepped into their bedroom to find Morgan pacing furiously. "Stop this nonsense at once!" he commanded in the voice that even made his 7th year Slytherins shake with fear.  
  
Morgan stopped her pacing, but refused to turn around and look at her husband. She wouldn't look at him, she couldn't look at him.  
  
"Morgan..."  
  
"Severus."  
  
Snape sighed, "Morgan, you knew when you married me that our marriage would have to be kept as secret as possible, it is safest that way. You also knew coming into this that I am not an easy man."  
  
Morgan snorted, that was certainly an understatement. "Are you every going to let me out of these rooms?" she asked bitterly.  
  
"Of course. I believe it would be safe for you to wander about after curfew and during the hour immediately after lunch, there are no free periods then, as long as you are careful."  
  
"Would you..." Morgan turned around and tentatively raised her eyes before lowering them quickly again, and suddenly sounded very young, "you wouldn't... ward these rooms to lock me in, would you?"  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it. Besides, I doubt I could keep you in here by force. I seem to remember you having a rather unique talent for sneaking out of Gryffindor tower after hours. When I consider the disregard for the rules that you had as a student it is almost enough for me to appreciate Potter."  
  
Morgan swore she caught a glimpse of a smile on her husband's face, but it was gone before she was certain. She was completely shocked when she realized that he was teasing her. So shocked that she couldn't come up with anything to say in response, and merely watched, her mouth hanging open, as Severus turned on his heel and left their bedroom.  
  
After a few moments Morgan finally shook herself out of the stupor that her husband's teasing had put her in and followed him out into the living room. She chewed on her bottom lip as she watched Severus staring into the flames as they danced in the fireplace, a book held idly in his hand. Before she could stop herself she bent over the back of the couch and quickly brushed a kiss across her husband's cheek before turning and fleeing back into the bedroom, sincerely hoping that Severus would not follow her as she had no idea what to do next.

* * *

Authoress' Note:  
  
bittersweet angel - thank you for the lovely review, but Severus may not be finished being a bastard quite yet... we shall have to wait and see...  
  
PINK-CORSIAR - bwahahahaaa... I had too much fun writing the first part of the last chapter, I knew exactly what sort of mental images it would create, I really am quite evil  
and no Winona and no Katie Holmes either... I shall have to keep thinking on this...  
  
NixiNox - yes, the other 2 stories are quite long, and the second one continues to get longer (as long as the writer's block stays away), I'm hoping that traits we see in Sev's character here will make more sense as more things happen over in Year Two 


	9. Hurt

  
  
Morgan very carefully eased her way down onto the warm terra cotta tile floor of the bathroom. The warm red stones of her husband's bathroom, now also hers, had surprised her. She would have expected cold, impersonal marble. The black and grey towels were no surprise.  
  
From her position on the floor she gingerly eased her way down into the sunken-in tub. Wincing a bit, but grateful for the steaming water and the soft purple bubbles that covered her. She sighed, feeling slightly better, as the steam wafted up around her. She let her eyes drift shut and had to work hard to maintain consciousness.  
  
She started violently upon hearing the bathroom door open and quickly lowered herself as far as possible beneath the thick bubbles, overcome by a sudden fit of shyness. Although it sounded odd, even in her mind, she realized that her husband had never seen her without clothes. Everything that had transpired between them in the bedroom had taken place beneath the covers and with the lights out, at her insistence.  
  
"Do not drown yourself on my account," Snape said dryly as he retrieved a small green vial from a cabinet on one end of the rather large room.  
  
Morgan didn't reply, only watched wide-eyed as her husband sat down on her vanity stool and opened the vial and rolled up his sleeve to dab the contents on his arm.  
  
"I have such a desire to knock heads together. One of the new first years from Gryffindor is nearly as big a dunderhead as Longbottom. I do not know what I did to deserve, not only one, but two such incompetent students."  
  
"What happened?" Morgan finally asked.  
  
"To me? A mild burn. However, once I get through with that Patil boy..." Severus let the sentence hang, "make sure you are out in time for dinner," he commanded before rising to leave.  
  
Morgan nodded mutely, nearly swallowing a mouthful of bubbles in the process. She cautiously peered over the edge of the tub once the door clicked shut. Assured that her husband was no longer present she carefully, albeit painfully, managed to get out of the tub. She reached for her wand and performed a hasty drying spell, which left her hair hanging about her, and clinging occasionally, in semi-damp curls. Being careful not to move too much she next reached for a soft grey towel to wrap around herself.  
  
She caught sight of her reflection in the mirror as she tried to dry herself off. She grimaced at the reflection and swore that she would go see Madam Pomphrey as soon as Severus was distracted.  
  
She didn't hear the door open again. She didn't hear Severus' gasp of horror. However, she did hear him swear loudly as the green vial he was holding, which he had brought back in to put away, slipped from his fingers to shatter on the red stone floor. She quickly, and painfully, whipped around, clutching the towel to her front for all she was worth.  
  
Snape took several steadying breaths. "What did you do?" he finally asked in a low and dangerous whisper.  
  
Morgan's mouth opened and closed, but no words came out. She took one small step backwards and clutched the towel desperately to her.  
  
Severus' patience wore out. He wrenched open a cabinet door next to the sink and quickly pulled out several different colored vials. With his other hand he grabbed Morgan by the arm and made a supreme effort to lead, not drag, her into their bedroom. Once there he ripped the towel out of her grasp and firmly guided her so that she was lying on her stomach on their bed.  
  
Morgan hid her face in the covers as she blushed about ten different shades of red at being so exposed. And she whimpered softly as Severus examined her, both with his eyes and his hands.  
  
"Merlin's balls..." Severus ran a hand over his face as he unscrewed a jar containing a soft green and mint scented salve, "what did you do Morgan?" he asked again as he gently worked the healing salve into the mass of dark bruises covering her right side and back, all the way from her rib cage to her thighs.  
  
"It's... it's not as bad as it looks..." Morgan stammered, "I do tend to bruise easily."  
  
"It looks as though you were caught in a Hippogriff stampede. What happened?"  
  
Morgan stammered some more and swore she must be close to maroon in the face as Severus, although his touch was impersonal, applied the salve below her waist and above her thighs. "I... well... it's actually rather stupid..."  
  
"Continue," Snape prompted her, both with a steel edged tone and a bit more pressure than was necessary to apply the salve.  
  
Morgan stifled a yelp as her husband hit a particularly sore spot, "I fell down the stairs," she rushed out in a desperate squeal as pain blossomed in her hip from her husband's increasingly rough ministrations, immediately hiding her face in the covers.  
  
Severus turned Morgan's head so that he could see her face, "how did this happen?"  
  
Morgan tried to turn her face away but Severus held her in place, "I told you it was stupid... I merely tried to run down them a bit too fast... caught my shoe on a rather rough spot of stone..."  
  
"Why didn't you go to Poppy? Or at least tell me what happened?"  
  
"I didn't think it was that bad..." Morgan mumbled.  
  
Severus closed his eyes, trying to resist the urge to scream at his young wife that it was indeed 'that bad' and that she was lucky she wasn't more seriously injured. "This will not take care of the bruising completely," he said as he finished applying the salve, "but it will help and this," he held up a small vial of red liquid, "should help with the pain. Sit up so that you can drink it."  
  
Morgan started to move, but then hesitated. She nearly cried when Severus wrapped a sheet around her before helping her sit up. As she quickly drained the bitter red liquid a question popped into her head... did her husband find her attractive?  
  
She realized too late that the question hadn't been asked in her head, but out loud. She clutched the sheet more tightly about her shoulders and looked down at her lap, red with mortification.  
  
Severus seemed equally surprised by the question, "do you really want to know?" he finally asked. His voice still a bit cool, but it always was.  
  
Morgan nodded mutely, before she had a chance to change her mind. 

"Your breasts are too small," Severus promptly answered.  
  
Morgan just barely managed to avoid gapping in an undignified manner at her husband, she couldn't believe he had just told her that, and so bluntly! On the other hand, it was Severus Snape, perhaps it wasn't so hard to believe.  
  
"Oh..." she didn't dare look up, afraid of the dissatisfaction she would see in her husband's eyes. But she nodded slightly, she should have expected as much, it was better that she held any illusions about her husband finding her beautiful.  
  
"Other than that..." Snape cupped Morgan's jaw in his hand and raised her face, giving in a thorough going over before visually inspecting the rest of her body, "I have no complaints. Perfection."  
  
Morgan did cry at that, she had never heard the word 'perfection' escape her husband's lips before, not even when he was praising his Slytherins.  
  
Severus suddenly seemed to realize what he had said and hardened his face, "get your nightclothes on and you are to remain in this bed until I tell you to leave it. I will not have you injuring yourself further. Is that understood?"

* * *

Authoress' Note: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
I've gotten sooo far behind in updating stuff, but I swear it's not my fault, blame my profs and my immune system, between 5 papers, an exam, and 2 quizzes I decided to get sick  
hopefully everything will calm down (although it doesn't look promising) anyways...  
  
PINK-CORSIAR - do you really expect Sev to be anything but domineering when he has a 17 year old wife? give it time... Morgan will learn how to deal with him  
oh... and I think I found a possible actress, your suggestion of Audrey Hepburn got me thinking about actresses from older movies, I think right now our best option is Olivia Hussey (but with curly hair of course)  
I even found  
if you haven't seen Zeffirelli's Romeo and Juliet you must!  
  
NixiNox - Morgan will continue to work on Sev, bringing out more of his good side, but they still have a long way to go...  
  
bittersweet angel - Morgan wasn't in Gryffindor for nothing, she won't let fear get the better of her for long, besides, it'll give Snape a run for his money once she starts really standing up to him 


	10. Lies

  
  
Madame Pomphrey clucked her tongue disapprovingly as she finished applying something sticky and orange to Morgan's side that she guaranteed would take care of the rest of the bruising. "You should have come and seen me sooner dear."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Hmpf! It's a good thing your husband had enough sense to come and get me since you don't have enough sense to come and see me yourself!"  
  
Morgan bristled, "I would have been fine! It's just a bit of bruising, nothing that wouldn't have cleared up on its own!"  
  
"You're just lucky it wasn't even worse! Now you just sit here and take it easy, I'll come down to check on you again tomorrow." Once she was certain that the younger woman was settled on the couch with a book she swept out of the Snapes' chambers, muttering to herself about children who lacked good common sense.  
  
Morgan didn't jump when the door to their chambers crashed open a short time later. She was learning not to do so as Severus often came back in a rage over one or another of his 'dunderheaded, sorry excuse for a student', as he called them. However, this time she could have justifiably jumped. His anger was directed towards her at the moment.  
  
"You lied to me!"  
  
Morgan quickly sat up, hissing in pain as she did so.  
  
"A clumsy fall down the stairs indeed..."  
  
"Severus, I'm fine, there's no need to..."  
  
"I am going to personally kill the Weasley twins! Or perhaps I'll let Filch have his way with them. I would enjoy that," his black eyes were smoldering with rage.  
  
"Severus, they didn't mean any harm..." Morgan tried to plead with her husband, not sure how much good it would do.  
  
"And they could have killed you!"  
  
"It was an innocent tripping charm."  
  
"On the stairs leading down to the dungeons, it was meant for either me or one of my Slytherins."  
  
Morgan fell silent. In truth she was a little bit touched by her husband's anger. He was angry because she had been hurt. Perhaps he did have a heart after all.  
  
"How did you explain your presence in the castle to that ungodly duo?"  
  
Perhaps not... it seemed he was more concerned about keeping her a secret than anything else, "I told them I had stopped by to see Minerva and just wanted to take a quick look around as this is the only real home I've ever known."  
  
"And I take it they believed your emotional female sop."  
  
Morgan sprang to her feet, "I respected your wishes and didn't tell them that I was married to you, and I didn't tell you that I was inadvertently on the receiving end of their prank because I knew you would overreact!"  
  
"Sit down and lower your voice!"  
  
The argument snowballed from there with much shouting and accusations being tossed about until Morgan realized that she could in no way match her husband's talent for swearing and she stomped into their bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Snape poured himself a rather larger measure of brandy that usual and set to grading a stack of third year essays rather more harshly than usual.  
  
Morgan, meanwhile, paced the confines of their bedroom in a rage, coming up with scathing remarks that she would love to hurl at her husband.  
  
"It sounds to me as though you were both in the wrong dearie."  
  
Morgan turned on the mirror, "what would you know about it?!"  
  
"I've known him for longer than you have child. I watched him grow up."  
  
"So... since you know him so well... is he going to apologize?"  
  
"No. At least not openly."  
  
"And what does that mean?"  
  
"He won't say the words dearie, but he'll try to show you in his own way."  
  
Morgan tried to read for awhile, but couldn't concentrate. She ran a bath, but couldn't relax. Finally, after throwing several things, which made her feel somewhat better, she wandered out into the living room.  
  
Snape didn't look up as she approached his desk.  
  
_I will be the bigger person, I can do this,_ She looked away from him, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I got hurt," she mumbled.  
  
Snape didn't respond, but his quill slowed in its trek across the page.  
  
Morgan sighed and turned to go, but was stopped when Severus grabbed her by the wrist. He pulled her back towards him, and with a downward tug, which made her lose her balance, had her down on his lap.  
  
Morgan tried to stand back up, but Severus wrapped his left arm around her waist and held her there, sitting on his knee, all while continuing to tear a Gryffindor essay to pieces.  
  
"You are quite aggravating at times," he finally said as he set his quill aside.  
  
Morgan snorted, "and you're about as pleasant to be around as Hagrid's latest pet."  
  
Severus smirked and kissed his young wife roughly even as he stood up and drew her towards their bedroom.  
  
Morgan suppressed a sigh, once or twice a week she laid stoically under her husband. She figured it was what 'fulfilling one's wifely duties' meant. And it looked like she couldn't escape this time.

* * *

Authoress' note: just as a warning, updates on here are probably going to slow down considerably, I'm more concerned with updating year two and between school and life and general it's hard enough updating one story frequently, let alone 2, however I will keep both of them going

alph - both Morgan and Sev will slowly grow into the characters that they are in my other stories, it's just going to take them some time

Vanessa - thank you for the wonderful review!  
  
PINK-CORSIAR - my most faithful reviewer! if it weren't for you things would take a lot longer to get updated

NixiNox - thank you for the review! I love it when I get on and have reviews, I get so excited

bittersweet angel - of course there is good in Sev, he just has trouble showing it sometimes

LariLee - thank you for the review, I'm so glad to have a new reader!


	11. it's enjoyable?

  
  
Snape was in a rather foul mood as he returned to his and Morgan's quarters after a rather trying day of classes. He hoped his wife was ready to listen to his account of the stupidity of Neville Longbottom.  
  
"What have you done with yourself today?" he asked as he shut the door, rather harder than was necessary, and shrugged off his robes. He glanced curiously over at his wife when she made no response. She was clearly involved in the book that she was reading. And he had to admit that she looked rather adorable the way she was curled up on one end of the couch, her lower lip caught between her teeth as her eyes darted across the page.  
  
His frock coat soon joined his robes hanging over the back of an armchair and he rolled up his shirt sleeves to just past his wrists. Morgan had taken to casting warming spells whenever his back was turned and his rooms were now quite warmer than he cared for. And this from a man known to wear three layers of clothing even in the middle of summer.  
  
Morgan didn't look up, or even seem to notice his presence, even when he seated himself next to her and craned his neck, trying to get a glance of what she found so fascinating.  
  
"What are you reading?" Severus leaned over, trying to see what book Morgan was so intent on. He didn't recognize it as one from his shelves or from the stack of Austen or the other stack of Muggle books that Morgan was always reading.  
  
Morgan gave a small squeak of surprise and then instantly blushed right up to the roots of her mass of brown curls and tried to shove the book out of sight.  
  
This only intrigued Severus more. In one smooth move he plucked the book from her hand and opened it to the page she had marked, even as Morgan scrambled to get the book back from him. He couldn't help smirking, whatever it was she clearly didn't want him to see it.  
  
He easily held her back with on arm as he scanned the contents of the page. His eyebrows rose to quite a shocking height. He turned the book over to glance at the cover, quickly took in the picture of the shirtless man and the woman, who looked quite ready to pop out of her bodice, that he was holding. He turned back to the page that Morgan had been on and skimmed a few lines.  
  
"Your taste in literature is impeccable, my dear," the scathing sarcasm was so thick it could have probably been cut with a knife.  
  
Morgan turned several shades darker.  
  
Severus couldn't help but smirk, his wife seemed to be constantly blushing when she was in his presence. He found it rather enduring, and found some measure of enjoyment in finding exactly the right thing to say to make her light up. However, his true nature as a miserable bastard couldn't help but come to light too, "I am rather amazed that after an education such as this," he tossed the book down on the table at his side, "that all you can manage to do is lie like a board under me... it's almost enough to drive a man to one of the racier establishments in Hogsmeade."  
  
Morgan focused her attention firmly on her lap, her face had gone from red to deadly pale.  
  
_Excellent job at improving your marital relations,_ Snape commended himself in his head, _she's never going to speak to you again, once she runs from the room in tears, of course.  
_  
"I guess... I guess... I could do better..."  
  
Morgan's voice was so soft that Severus had barely caught it. And it most certainly wasn't the response he had been expecting. He had been waiting for that oh so female trait of bursting into tears, or perhaps for her Gryffindor nature to rear its ugly head with a burst of anger. He hadn't expected what had damn near been an apology after he had so verbally berated her.  
  
And then a thought hit him so hard that it would have knocked him off his feet had it been able. "How old were you when your mother died?"  
  
Morgan looked up at him, her mouth forming an 'O' of surprise in what she thought was a change of topic. She quickly recovered herself, "I was nine."  
  
Severus dreaded asking the next question, because he was fairly certain he knew the answer, "who explained to you the ways between a man in a woman?" He felt a surge of something strongly akin to pity, if he was even capable of that emotion, at Morgan's confused and nervous look.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, she... she explained the basics to me... and I overheard a lot of talk in the dorms..." 

Severus could have groaned, this probably accounted for a lot. "And what, precisely, did you learn from this?"  
  
Morgan looked uncertain as she answered in a quiet voice, "McGonagall actually took me aside once when I..." her eyes flickered up to her husband, and she forced them to remain there. No time for cowardice now, "when I got my courses." She felt her cheeks turn pink, "and then wanted to know if I had any questions before we got married. The girls in the dorm... I heard them complaining about how sore they were after various encounters."  
  
"And I gather you gleaned the rest of your education from material like this..." he gestured towards the book he had tossed aside.  
  
Morgan nodded mutely.  
  
Severus sighed, he hadn't intended on having to give his wife a lecture on sexual practice, "I am going to assume that you have gleaned from your highly informational choice of literature that you know it can be an enjoyable act."  
  
Morgan nodded, eyes downcast, face crimson.  
  
Severus silently begged for more patience, for his was wearing thin, "Morgan, you are my wife and our marriage has been consummated, even if you were not an active participant, look at me while we are discussing this."  
  
Morgan obediently raised her eyes, and Severus almost wished that she hadn't complied so fast. Was she that scared of him?  
  
He couldn't help but think that he should do something to try and reassure her. He settled for picking up her hand, gently holding it between his own, "listen to me Morgan, while I was growing up I could hear my father, who is an absolute monster, forcing himself on my mother. I will not do the same thing to you. I know that we married quickly and you are very young and innocent in the ways of the world. I am a miserable bastard and know far too well what the world has to offer. You have a decision to make, I will never force myself on you, but unless you have a valid excuse you will start participating in our unions and I will do my best to show you that it is a pleasurable experience. Or, you may move down the hall to your own bedroom and I shall leave you alone."  
  
Morgan was both shocked and hurt, and she wasn't sure why. She wanted her own room. Right? And suddenly she realized it was the last thing she wanted. "Do you want me to move out of your room?"  
  
"No."  
  
Morgan swallowed hard, "will you be patient with me?"  
  
_I_ _have already been patient!_ "As I said, I will not force you in any way. I have rounds to do, when I come back I will expect you to have made your decision."  
  
Morgan watched her husband leave and found that she wasn't sure what to do. She stared blankly at the wall across from her, trying to decide. She was so lost in thought that she nearly screamed at the loud cracking noise as a house elf suddenly appeared at her side.  
  
"Dobby! You startled me."  
  
"Dobby is very sorry to have scared you. But Professor Snape is asking me to see if you were needing anything."  
  
Morgan took several steadying breaths as she made up her mind, "no Dobby, I don't need anything, thank you."  
  
She jumped again as Dobby disappeared with another _Crack!._ And feeling very determined and very nervous she walked, head held high, into the bedroom. As she changed into the shorts and shirt with a pattern of ducks on them she wondered if perhaps she should transfigure them into something a bit more seductive. But with the state she was in she figured she was more likely to set them on fire.  
  
She sat cross-legged on the bed, fretfully braiding and unbraiding her hair. She froze when she heard Severus re-enter their chambers. She just couldn't bring herself to go to him. When he finally made his way into their bedroom, robes and frock coat gone, white linen shirt halfway unbuttoned, she could hardly meet his eyes.  
  
"I'm terrified," she confessed in a small voice as she looked up at him.  
  
Severus very nearly sent his wife from the room. She looked so young sitting there, wearing those ridiculous pajamas, her hair in two braids, Merlin's balls she was too young... "I take it you made your decision then."  
  
Morgan nodded, and then realized she had no idea what to do next. She wasn't sure if she felt rescued or trapped when Severus joined her on the bed, twining his hands in her hair and covering her mouth with his.  
  
---  
  
Severus looked down at his wife, he wasn't sure what to think. Their clothing had been discarded some time ago, and now Morgan, completely exhausted, was lying half sprawled across him, sleeping deeply.  
  
The longer he laid there the more he found himself enjoying the feeling of her slight weight on top of him. Her head pillowed directly over his heart, one arm tossed across his chest and her legs entwined with his.  
  
He ran his fingers through her hair as she stirred in her sleep. He had brought her pleasure for one night, but knew that he was more likely to bring her nothing but pain in the future.

* * *

Authoress' note: sorry, this is just going really slowly right now, guess I'm just not feeling it... hopefully my muse will come back and there will be more frequent updates  
  
CreationsofWirting (aka Vanessa) - thank you for the lovely reviews! I absolutely adore getting new readers  
  
PINK-CORSIAR - true this is Snape's first marriage, but it isn't his first 'relationship', I'm assuming that he's an experienced man who's dealing with an unexperienced wife who is little more than a child, and part of the problem is that he still sees her as a child for the most part  
as for Mia Kirshner... she's ok... I still like Olivia better for the part though  
  
bittersweet angel - if you're still waiting for Sev's apology you're going to be waiting for a long time, I don't think the words are in his vocabulary  
  
Nixi Nox - I'm not sure if you should be so eager for Sev to get a lot nicer... there's going to be a huge rift after they get really close 


	12. Dark Mark

"Can I help with anything?"

Severus looked up from the papers he was grading, "no."

"Oh... alright then..."

Severus dipped his quill in the scarlet ink he used profusely while grading, "were you in need of a distraction?"

Morgan shrugged, "I don't know... I just thought I'd come see what you were doing." She picked up a crystal talisman from his desk and turned it over in her hands.

"Do not touch anything on my desk," Snape commanded, a glower falling into place.

Morgan summoned the most innocent look she could as she reached out the place the talisman back on the desk. She knocked a stack of papers to the floor in the process.

Severus sighed in exasperation and looked up to berate his wife. He frowned, she was smiling a particularly devilish smile. The little minx had done that on purpose! He was about to get angry when he realized that she was teasing him. He knew he was staring like a fool, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't remember ever having a woman, more particularly such an attractive little thing like his wife, ever teasing him like that. He settled on glowering at her again. Although he figured that after such a lapse it was less effective.

Morgan's grin only widened, and keeping her eyes firmly locked with her husband's she reached out and tipped his inkwell over.

She ran.

Severus realized that he was meant to chase, and he did. Morgan's short legs didn't stand a chance. He caught her within seconds and grabbed her from behind. When she tried to twist out of his grip he tossed her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Morgan squealed.

"It's your own fault, I only intend to see that you get what you deserve."

"Severus... please... I didn't really mean it..."

Severus smirked, he could hear the pout in his wife's tone. "You are in for it now miss." He dropped her onto their bed and stood over her, "now what to do with you..."

Morgan stuck her tongue out at him.

"You look all of twelve when you do that."

Morgan rolled her eyes.

"That is not going to improve your position." He didn't like any reminder of how young his wife was. There were still times when he felt he was bedding a child. She certainly didn't have the voluptuous body of a woman. But he was starting to find a certain comfort in her soft, if somewhat lacking, curves and how he was increasingly waking up in the morning to find those supple, lithe limbs wrapped around him. And her body, which she was starting to yield to him so willingly...

"Severus..." Morgan sing-songed his name as she knelt on the bed, "I think I've lost you..."

Severus cocked an eyebrow as he observed his wife's smug smile... the little vixen was planning something... He was pleasantly surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. So far the only intimate contact she had initiated had been a peck on the cheek. He instantly became suspicious, "what is it that you want Morgan?" he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back from him.

Morgan looked up at him with large, confused eyes, "I just thought..." she frowned, "I thought this is what you wanted?!" she placed her hands on her hips and glared up at him.

Severus frowned down at her, "what is it that you thought I wanted?"

"This!" Morgan gestured at the bed, "you tell me to either put out or get out, and so I try to do things that..." she sighed in frustration, "I'm just trying to be a good wife."

"I..." Severus dropped down onto the bed next to her, he wanted to say _I'm sorry_, but he didn't use that phrase. "I am used to dealing with people who have ulterior motives, you trying to give of yourself... it takes some getting used to."

Morgan pursed her lips as she narrowed her eyes, "are you trying to apologize Severus Snape?"

"Perhaps."

"Hmpf... I shall make a note of it, although I don't think anyone will believe me... I shall have to write to Remus about this..."

"You will do no such thing!" Severus snapped. He shook his head in disbelief when he realized Morgan was giggling. She was teasing him again! He might perhaps know what to do with a seasoned woman, be he was at a complete loss as to what to do with one who had barely left girl-hood. "You are exasperating."

Morgan grinned, even as she blushed.

"You have no idea what to do now, do you?"

Morgan's cheeks flamed as she shook her head no. "I still need..." she cast about for the right word, "direction... but I am trying. I want to please you."

"Do you fancy yourself in love with me?"

"No. But I'm rather starting to enjoy your company."

"Don't be ridiculous, you have merely realized that you enjoy... the more intimate aspects of marriage."

Morgan snorted, "if that's all I wanted I could have had any of the Weasley boys that I wanted."

"Imp."

Morgan responded by sticking her tongue out again.

"I am going to teach you how to properly use that thing," Severus growled as he forcefully covered Morgan's mouth with his own.

Morgan was left breathing rather heavily to catch her breath when Severus finally released her. "Can I see it?" she panted.

Severus stared at his wife in shock, had she really just asked him that? "You're becoming quite brazen."

Morgan's eyes turned panicky, "no, not that! I mean... I was referring to..." she continued to sputter on, all the while glowing a very pretty shade of pink. "I... I want to see the Dark Mark." She nervously chewed her lip as Severus' eyes became hard. "Severus, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it..." she clutched his arm. "It's just that I know it's there, and we've never... without the lights on, and I know that that has been my choice. So ... I just... so it's not a shock later..." she knew it sounded incoherent, but it was the best she could do.

Snape rose, "I will not participate in your quest to fulfill your morbid curiosity."

"No, that's not it... well, I am a bit curious to see it, but you are my husband and it's just... I don't know why I want to see it!"

"Fine," Severus rolled up his sleeve and thrust his arm towards Morgan, "here, see what sort of man I am. Look well on that mark, it is a symbol of who I am, a murderer, a rapist, a man with a dark past and a dark future, a man..."

"All I see is a blemish on the surface," Morgan interrupted him as she gently twined her fingers in his. "It is superficial, it does not represent who you are."

"You know nothing of life Morgan. I have raped women stronger than you in the dark revels, I have murdered women to serve the Dark Lord. You are not safe with me."

"I'm not scared of you."

"You should be."

Keeping her eyes firmly locked with her husbands Morgan gently pressed her lips to the Dark Mark. She felt him shudder at the contact. "I know you are capable of hurting me, but you won't. I think you're falling hopelessly in love with me," she flopped back down on the bed.

Severus snorted as he rolled his sleeve back down, "what would give you that ridiculous idea?"

Morgan grinned devilishly, "look at me... what isn't there to love?"

"You are incorrigible."

"Well... now that you've assisted in satisfying my 'morbid curiosity'..." she mocked his tone and raised eyebrow.

"I believe I was still trying to figure out what to do with you for disrupting my work."

"Oh... right..." Morgan began to look nervous again. "I think I'm going to go for a walk..."

"Coward."

"There is nothing cowardly about a well planned retreat," Morgan shot back, head held high. She was certain she had managed to bring her husband back out of the dark mood her request to see the Dark Mark had brought on, but she still didn't like the slight smirk she saw hovering about his mouth. She had a feeling it meant trouble for her.

A quickly muttered spell divested Morgan of her clothes as Severus snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her back to the bed. "Time to pay the forfeit."

Blushing, Morgan let her husband play her, his hands moving like those of a musician over a cherished instrument. She was learning a lot, and quickly, but she still had moments where she was very unsure of herself. She hated those feelings of deficiency. She didn't want to be a disappointment, not when Severus had already suffered so much. And she was only just beginning to see into the depths of his past. She was more than a little scared.

* * *

Authoress' note:

PINK-CORSIAR- I'll be getting to Graine soonish... (meaning sometime, but I don't know when, I don't plan that far ahead) and she's a 2nd year 

Alias mel - sigh I know the chapters are short, I wish I had time to make them longer, but this is currently not a very high priority (especially as it's only meant to be a supplement to my other story), and don't worry, sometimes I make myself all teary too (which is just silly as I know how everything is going to work out) 

NixiNox - they'll get there... slowly, but there will still be rough spots 

CreationsofWirting - yay for people who also read my other stories! and I like praise, feel free to use it liberally 

bittersweet angel - you know, I never know how Sev is going to act, he seems to have a mind of his own and sometimes is lacking in tact, I can only hope that he'll eventually get used to being married


	13. birthday surprises

"Severus, a word if you please," Minerva's tone was brusque and impersonal as she leveled her colleague with a stern gaze.

"It is not my fault that Longbottom is such a complete and utter…"

"I was tactfully going to refrain from mentioning how my House managed to lose upwards of 75 points in one class period," Minerva snipped, "I thought I ought to remind you that your wife's birthday is tomorrow."

"I am well aware of that fact, although I am touched by your lack of faith in my ability to care for my wife."

Minerva gave him a tight lipped smile, "I practically raised her these last seven years Severus, I don't want to see her hurt. And although I know you would not do so intentionally…"

"We both know what a miserable bastard I am."

"Hmpf… well if that isn't an understatement."

* * *

Severus felt vaguely guilty as he prepared to leave for the morning. The gift he had ordered for Morgan hadn't come yet. She would just have to understand that these things happened and he had no control over it. He hoped the rose he had 'borrowed' from Professor Sprout's private greenhouse would be an acceptable peace offering for the time being. 

He left the flower on the pillow next to his sleeping wife, and quickly checked to make sure she was still breathing. He still had trouble believing that anyone could sleep that heavily. The entirety of Voldemort's forces could attack, right in the middle of their bedroom, and she would probably sleep right through it. His hand hovered above her soft curls for a moment before he realized that he had to leave if he was going to make it to his classroom on time for the first class of the day.

Morgan woke up slowly and stretched, keeping well under the covers to avoid the chill of the dungeon air. She wasn't surprised to find that she was the bed's only occupant. Severus was often gone before she woke up in the morning. She smiled to herself. She rolled over and came face to face with a mass of green and pink. She reached out and closed her fingers around the stem of the flower and sat up slowly, her breath caught in her throat.

She was amazed that Severus had remembered her birthday at all. She had a feeling he'd been not to gently reminded about it by Dumbledore and McGonagall. But that single flower… She shook her head, trying to clear it, and got up to put the delicate pink flower in a vase. Her eyes flickered over to it every few minutes as she slipped on a dress of soft sage green.

She stood in front of the mirror and began to draw her long hair back into the braid that she normally wore it in, her mind still drifting.

"Don't do that dear, it's much prettier when you leave it down," the mirror advised her.

"You're awfully pushy for a mirror," Morgan said, even as she undid the braid.

"Just trying to look out for you dearie, that's all," the mirror tried to reassure her.

"I'm sure that's it," Morgan said wryly. She sometimes wondered if it was odd that her closest companion of late was a mirror. She tried to brush that thought aside as it wasn't very comforting.

Usually she found that she had plenty of time on her hands. So far today wasn't any different. She received a delightful letter from Remus Lupin, one of very few people who knew about her marriage. Other than that the day wasn't different than any other… except for the rose. She sighed, it looked like the flower was going to be her only company for lunch. But she was getting used to being alone. That was why she almost thought she was hearing things when someone knocked on the door.

"Happy Birthday Morgan," Minerva said briskly, but she was smiling, Poppy and Flitwick were beaming on either side of her. However the smile faded as she noticed that the room behind Morgan was empty. "Where is your husband?" She had noticed his absence from lunch in the Great Hall and had assumed that he'd come down to be with Morgan.

Morgan shrugged, "I'm not sure. He might be in his office, he's skipped a few meals the last couple of weeks trying to get some research done." She noticed the looks of disapproval on her guests' faces and bit her lip uncertainly. "I'm sorry," she mentally shook herself, "please, come in."

Minerva couldn't help but look around in interest, Severus had never invited any of the staff into his private chambers before. As far as she knew only Albus and Poppy had ever gained entry. She was pleased to note that there were several feminine touches in the midst of the decidedly masculine room. And her smile was back in place as she noted several pairs of socks scattered across the floor,_good, Severus needs to be shaken up a bit._

"Filius and I went on a little something for you," Poppy pressed a small wrapped box into Morgan's hands.

Morgan blinked in surprise, "you didn't have to…"

"Nonsense!" Poppy snapped, "we wanted to. Besides, you can use the company the way you're kept down here…" she snapped her mouth shut. That was an issue she intended to bring up with Severus, not Morgan.

Morgan blushed slightly, she wasn't used to having so many people fuss over her. Especially Poppy and Minerva who each tried in their own way to mother her. She'd spent half her life without a mother, trying to fill that role for her sister… "Oh…" her eyes grew large as she stripped the paper away and opened the box. Nestled inside was a pair of beautifully etched silver combs. "They're beautiful, thank you!" With some help from Poppy she quickly tucked them into her hair. She didn't think she'd ever owned anything so beautiful. The only jewelry she owned was her engagement and wedding rings. She didn't even have anything that had been her mothers. She was afraid she might cry.

"I got you something as well," Minerva said brusquely as she pressed a white box, tied with a tartan ribbon at her former student.

Morgan deftly untied the ribbon and started to open the box, but quickly slammed it shut again, her face flaming. "Professor McGonagall!"

Minerva smirked, "its Minerva now Morgan, and I don't see why you're upset. Every woman should have…"

"There's practically nothing to it!"

Minerva crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at her former student, "someone," her eyes moved to Poppy, "informed me that your pajamas were perfectly fine for a student, but rather lacking for a married woman. I thought a bit of lingerie would be completely appropriate." She paused and added a bit more gently, "a man would have trouble seeing his wife as anything more than a child if she comes to the marriage bed as you have Morgan. If a little bit of lace will help to improve those relations…"

"I understand, thank you." Morgan said quickly, although her face was still red from embarrassment. Did everyone know how ill-equipped she was to be someone's wife? She was thankful when everyone left a few minutes later. She was left feeling rather overwhelmed. But she couldn't resist peeking in the box from Minerva again.

"What am I going to do with this?" she mused aloud as she held up soft pink slip. She could easily see her splayed fingers through the two layers of fabric. And then there was the scrap of lace that was supposed to go under it… she was blushing just looking at it in the box.

"I would suggest putting it on."

Morgan glared at the mirror, "I can't!"

"Why ever not?"

Morgan sighed, "I don't know… I just…"

"Your beautiful dear, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Put those on underneath your dress and see if it doesn't make you feel a bit more grownup."

Morgan grumbled, but did as she was told. She wasn't sure if she felt any different, but she was certainly aware of the fact that even with her dress back on over the lingerie she still felt naked.

"Morgan!" Severus dropped a stack of books on is desk and shrugged off his robes and frock coat, which he laid neatly over the back of his desk chair.

Morgan quickly checked her reflection in the mirror to make sure she wasn't still blushing before responding to her husband's call. "Thank you for the rose," she greeted him with a kiss that lacked her usual shyness.

Severus allowed a small smile to cross his lips. If he had only known earlier that a flower was all it took to make Morgan go from passive recipient to willing initiator… "the House Elves should be sending dinner down soon." He brought a hand up to Morgan's hair, "where did these come from?" he asked as his fingers brushed over the twin combs.

"Filius and Poppy, they came to see me with Minerva today."

"And what did Minerva get you."

Morgan blushed up to the roots of her hair, "I'll show you later," she finally managed to stammer.

Severus only raised his eyebrows at that comment, he had a feeling he'd find out what she was talking about soon enough. "Here," he pulled a small box out of his pocket and held it out to his wife. He growled in frustration at his wife's look of confusion, "it's your birthday present." When she still looked unsure he found himself frowning at her, "surely you didn't expect that I'd forgotten?"

Morgan chewed her lip, "you got me the rose…"

"That was merely an apology for not having this earlier," he held out the box once again.

"Oh…" Morgan realized how hard she'd been chewing her lip when she tasted the salty tang of blood on her tongue. "No one has ever gotten me flowers before, I thought…" she cut herself off.

Severus mentally cursed at himself. He knew what Morgan's life had been like in her father's house. He now also wondered if the box she was now holding would be too much. He would find out…

Morgan opened the little velvet covered box and stared down at the twin teardrop shaped diamonds. She'd never even seen anything like them, let alone dreamed that she would own something so beautiful.

"Here," Severus lifted them out helped Morgan put them on.

Morgan reached up to make sure that the earrings were really there, as if their weight wasn't proof enough. "Severus… I…" If Severus had been surprised by the kiss he had been greeted with, it was nothing in comparison to the embrace he received now. Morgan ducked her head to wipe away her tears when they finally broke apart. Her heart and mind reeling. Her husband never ceased to surprise her.

It ended up being the most pleasant evening they had spent in each other's company to date. Miraculously Severus didn't have single sarcastic comment to make during dinner and when they retired to their bedroom Morgan smiled coyly before asking her husband if he could help with the laces on the back of her dress. She was even excited by the way Severus tensed behind her as her dress fell away and the heaviness of his breath on her neck as he slowly turned her around, hands inching their way up under the sheer slip as he nudged her towards their bed.

* * *

Authoress' Note: yeah... it's been awhile... and I have finals coming up

PINK-CORSIAR - sorry to get your hopes up with the tongue thing...  
as far as the dark revels, I really don't think they were that bad, but Severus is exaggerating a bit because he has really low self-esteem, because of this he really has trouble letting anyone get close to him so out of self-defense he tries to keep them at arms length... even if that isn't what he really wants (it's complicated, that would be the short answer)

NixiNox - is this better? Severus and Morgan were nice to each other

ultrahotpink - thank you for the review! I shall strive to update more frequently

bittersweet angel - the morbid curiosity... just something that Morgan had been thinking about for awhile, she knew it was there but had never seen it, so she really spoke before she thought, but it ended up ok... actually... everything is nice and happy right now.. I wonder how long that will last...


	14. somedays

Severus glared at the clock, the faintly illuminated numbers seemed to mock him. This was the fifth time tonight that he had been thrust out of sleep. He turned his glower onto the culprit. Morgan was once again on his side of the bed, her cold feet on his legs, her arms spread akimbo. It was beyond him how someone who was barely five feet tall could take up the entirety of a king-size bed. Sighing in frustration he moved her back to her side of the bed once again.

It only irritated him more when she didn't so much as stir. No one should be able to sleep that soundly. She had also managed to locate a pair of atrocious pink cotton pajamas sprinkled with blue flowers. He thought he had managed to get rid of all her nightwear that reminded him that she had until very recently been a schoolgirl. It was hard to think of her as a woman when she wore what he thought of as childish nightclothes and went to bed with her hair in a low ponytail. He rolled back over, hoping he could get at least a couple hours of sleep.

He barred his teeth, she was rolling around again, bouncing the mattress. He was going to have to start slipping a very strong sleeping potion into whatever she drank at dinner… one that was time released… something to make sure that she wouldn't move at all in her sleep. He didn't care if he had to invent something himself, it would be well worth the full night's rest it would provide him with.

He finally gave up around 5, she obviously wasn't going to let him sleep at all. Growling in frustration he threw back the covers, the few he had been left with after Morgan had dragged most of them around her. If nothing else he could get some grading done. However, the stack of quizzes that he kept himself busy with for the next three hours did nothing to improve his attitude.

"Severus," Morgan appeared around 8, her hair fluffed out around her face and a trailing a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, "are you busy?"

Severus gave her a noncommittal grunt in response, not looking up from the papers in front of him.

Morgan frowned at her husband, who appeared to be blatantly ignoring her. "I want you to clean up in here a bit," she looked around their living room with distaste, "I invited Minerva over for tea today and your papers are everywhere."

"They will not be in your way," Severus said sourly. They were most certainly not everywhere as she claimed. They were neatly stacked and spaced about the room so that he could keep them separate.

Morgan resisted the temptation to stomp her foot in frustration. The man was impossible! "Put them somewhere else, I'm tired of tripping over them! And put the books back on the bookshelf. Honestly, Severus, I don't know how you can live like this!" She swept from the room and a moment later Severus heard the water running in the bathroom.

He gritted his teeth, determined not to let himself become some hen-pecked fool like most of the other married men he knew. He was not going to move so much as a single sheet of parchment. He had been waiting for Morgan to stop acting like a child, sulking about every time he said so much as one harsh word to her. But he did not want her acting like such a… shrew! He ruthlessly put failing marks on three Gryffindor quizzes in a row without looking at the contents of them.

He heard the water stop and figured that he might as well shower himself. Perhaps it would relax him. Of course a large glass of firewhiskey could have the same calming result. He'd probably need both if Minerva was coming to tea. Unless he wasn't invited, in which case he could barricade himself in his study… that sounded most promising.

With that happy thought in place he set aside the quizzes he had left to grade. Lucky for those students, he might be in a slightly better mood when he returned to them. He cast aside his wool frock coat and boots in his… their… bedroom, putting them neatly away. Unlike Morgan's clothes which were scattered haphazardly across her half of the room. His lip curled in disgust. She truly had no right to complain about his few neat stacks of books and papers in the living room. How she could live like this was truly beyond him.

Feeling truly in need of that relaxing shower now he stepped into the still steamy, terra cotta bathroom. His rage exploded. "MORGAN!!!" His chest was still heaving when Morgan, wrapped in a too large robe, her hair framing her face making her look practically angelic. "WHAT. IS. THIS?!" he demanded as swept his harm to indicate the expanse of the bathroom. P

"What?" Morgan asked innocently.

Severus tried to count to ten in his head, but only made it to five, "this mess, there are bottles everywhere, towels on the floor, and other… women's things…" he honestly wasn't sure what all of it was. What exactly did it take for a woman to get ready in the morning?

"Severus, it's just a few things lying out, I'll clean them up later. It's not like they're in anyone's way."

"They are in my way!"

Morgan rolled her eyes, "well, they're not where anyone else is going to see them."

Severus stared at her as though she had lost her senses. He had never known a more infuriating woman, or imagined that he would ever marry such a woman. He wanted a meek little housewife who wouldn't argue with him, didn't he? Instead he felt like the guardian of a rebellious teenager. Of course she was a teenager and she was picking fights with him.

Morgan shook her head in disgust as she retreated back to their bedroom. The man was impossible! What was wrong with a little clutter if it was out of the way? It wasn't like anyone else would ever enter their bedroom or bath. He most certainly wouldn't allow it. He was less then pleased when she entertained her sister in their living room! Not to mention Minerva… who was his colleague and senior… the man was… she started muttering to herself out of frustration, cursing her husband, and then cursing herself because most of the vocabulary she was using she had learned from him.

She angrily wrapped herself into a set of black robes. They matched her mood. Perhaps that was why her husband always wore black, he was such a miserable, worthless, unfeeling, bastard. She roughly pulled her hair back into a tight not, not letting any of the soft curls escape. She glared at the mirror when it tisked in disapproval. Some objects should just stay inanimate!

"Will you be joining Minerva and me for tea?" Morgan asked as her husband came from the bath, a black towel wrapped around his hips. He looked so… she frowned as she tried to quash those feelings.

"No."

_Bloody bastard! This is a stupid, petty argument and if you had only said yes…_ she turned on her heel as her hands shook with renewed rage. She really wanted to throw something. Preferably at her husband's head.

_Insufferable brat! Perhaps if sounded the least bit contrite…_ he reached for a freshly ironed shirt, his blood still boiling. He sequestered himself in his office the entire time Morgan and Minerva were in his living room.

Morgan threw the box of black lacy lingerie that Minerva brought her under the bed and vowed to never open it again. In fact she was never going to sleep with her husband again. For all she cared he could rot in hell.

By the time evening rolled around they still weren't on speaking terms. Well… they spoke to each other, but only in clipped annoyed tones. Severus to tell Morgan that she wasn't allowed to issue any more invitations to _his_ rooms without his express permission. Morgan to tell Severus that if he didn't stop treating her like an irresponsible child she would show him just how many castration spells there were.

Morgan told Severus that he could feel free the remove the broomstick from his arse anytime. Severus told Morgan that if she wanted a broomstick stuck anywhere he'd be more than happy to oblige her.

Morgan made sure to where her warm grey flannel pajamas to bed that night. The ones that left her covered from head to toe. They both fell asleep on completely opposite ends of the bed, their backs to each other.

* * *

Authoress' Note: sorry it's been so long since I updated, but there were the holidays, then I was on vacation, and then my hard drive crashed...

Vanessa - thank you for the wonderful review,I promise year 2 isn't over yet, I actually updated a little on my website today, but it still isn't up to date with what I have written, I need to work on it

NixiNox- thank you for the review! Severus wasn't quite as nice in thisone, but there will be more good days and more bad days


	15. you're what?

Morgan woke up slowly, feeling very warm and… very tightly held. That was a surprise. After yesterday and falling asleep on completely opposite ends of the bed… Somehow she had ended up in the middle of the bed with one of Severus' arms wrapped around her waist pulling her up against… Whereas this had terrified her in the past it really didn't now. Feeling rather devilish she arched her back, pulling away from her husband. His arm tightened around her and pulled her back up against his erection.

She couldn't help but smile at the normality of this, even when he was asleep he was demanding and had to get his own way. She had just decided that she might as well just go back to sleep as it didn't look like she had much chance of freeing herself when Severus, who she thought was still asleep, began to deftly unbutton her pajama top.

"I believe it is customary for couples to forgive each other and make up after they have fought," he purred in her ear. He eased the shirt off of her, his hands moving over her soft skin.

"Hmmm… I think I just want to go back to sleep for awhile." She found that in the light of the early morning she was no longer angry, but she was also feeling more than a little impertinent. She rolled over onto her stomach and buried herself further under the covers.

She hid her smile when the blankets were roughly ripped off of her, "I'm cold… do you think I could have those back?" she asked as sweetly as she could. There was a none too gentle tug on her flannel pants, and they soon joined her shirt across the room, thrown haphazardly to the floor.

"This would be much less difficult if you would sleep naked."

"I'm sure you would enjoy that," she muttered into her pillow. She suddenly didn't feel at all playful anymore. How was it that they could be arguing bitterly and then only a few hours later her husband was doing his best to seduce her and she was playing right along… it didn't feel normal. It didn't feel right. She realized that she was very confused and she had no one to talk about it with. It was times like this that she wished she had a mother. Of course Minerva had offered her time if she ever needed to talk… she was pretty sure she knew what her husband would think of that. Especially if their sex life were discussed…

"What are you thinking of now?" Severus had noticed the change in his wife. The way she had tensed. He ran the backs of his fingers up and down the backs of her thighs. They had come a very long way. When they first married she would blush and try to cover herself when he saw her naked. Now, even though something had upset her, she was laying there and letting him pet her. He rolled her over so that she was lying on her back. It afforded him a very pleasant view.

"Just trying to figure out how the same man who called me a petulant brat, along with some rather choice language, is the same man who is currently…" her eyes fluttered shut as she tried to speak while he did that with his hand, "who is currently… oh gods Severus, you won't even let me have a conversation with you."

"Words are not everything."

Thankfully, or perhaps not… she had rather liked his attentions to that sensitive area, her husband moved his hand away, "I'm just trying to understand you and our relationship, and it's rather hard to do if we don't talk." She sat up and primly covered herself with the sheet. She found it was much easier to concentrate if she was properly covered. Her husband may wish that she spend all of her time in his presence sans clothing but she most certainly did not share that feeling. She had forced herself to become comfortable while wearing very little or nothing to please him when she had to, but she didn't really enjoy it. She realized she was still rather shy around her husband, but she was doing her best to hide it. She turned her head away when he tried to kiss her. She managed not to outwardly cringe at the flash of annoyance she saw in his eyes in response to that.

"Yesterday was trying for both of us," Severus said, carefully maintaining an even tone of voice that didn't quite mask his growing frustration with his wife, "I was merely trying to make it up to you."

"A simple 'I'm sorry I acted like a pompous and uncaring arse' would have been more than sufficient," Morgan snapped. She had no idea why she had the sudden urge for a good long cry. _Stop that_! she firmly commanded herself, _you have no reason to get all teary over nothing, besides, it's not your fault he is so impossible to get along with._

"Don't!"

"Don't what?" Morgan asked in confusion.

"Don't you dare start crying. You ere altogether impossible yesterday and I will not sit here let you attack me while you wallow in self pity."

Morgan crossed her arms over her chest and turned away while she tried to calm her breathing. What could have been a pleasant morning spent in bed was quickly turning out to be even worse than the day before. She sniffed once as she tried to control the flood of tears threatening to spill over. Somehow being ordered not to cry made the need that much greater.

"You do not feel well," Severus commented as he rested one hand on Morgan's shoulder, he could feel the slight way she was trembling.

"And how is it that you know what I'm feeling better than I am!" Morgan lashed out. Although now that she stopped focusing on the need not to cry she realized that she was feeling a bit nauseous, and she had been tired lately. She sighed, the last thing she needed was to be sick again. She hated being sick.

"Get dressed and I will take you to see Poppy," Severus commanded, fully expecting to be obeyed.

"I'm sure I'll be fine after a few more hours of sleep," Morgan insisted as she leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes. She could practically feel her husband frowning at her in disapproval. She almost smiled. Once she had ascertained that he would not strike her she found a small level of enjoyment in antagonizing him.

"You will see Poppy, and that decision is not up for debate."

"Really Severus, I don't think…"

"Even if I have to throw you over my shoulder and carry you up there as you are now," he threatened silkily.

Morgan's eyes flew open as she tried to gauge the seriousness of her husband's threat. One look at his eyes and she was reaching for the robes she had discarded by the side of the bed and quickly pulling them on. Being carried to the infirmary, as though she were no more than a sack, while completely starkers was not how she planned on starting her day. No matter how ill she felt she was going to walk there on her own two feet. "You don't need to go with me, I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own," she hoped her husband would take the not so thinly veiled hint and leave her be.

"No, I will escort you there," his tone clearly conveyed that if she argued with him again the consequences would not be to her liking. So he took her arm and saw her to the infirmary, using one of the secret passageways so that they would not be seen.

"Really Severus, you can leave, I'm here now, there's no point in you staying while Poppy looks me over," Morgan used her small hands to try and push her husband back towards the door.

Poppy took care of the matter for her, "out! Let my patient be, I will personally see her back to your rooms." Severus, surprisingly, acquiesced to Poppy's demand with little fuss.

"I wish he would listen to me like that," Morgan mumbled under her breath before answering the questions Poppy starting throwing at her. In between she kept up a ranting monologue, not sure if the nurse was actually listening or not. "He has two completely different personalities and I can't stand either of them. Either he is wallowing in guilt and it takes all of my effort to keep him from harming himself or he's completely in control. And that means that he's trying to control me. He's overbearing and infuriating and…"

"Sounds to me as though you're starting to fall for your husband," Poppy put in as she watched test results spilling out of the tip of her wand in a white ribbon of light.

"What?" Morgan was sure the nurse hadn't been listening, how could one deduce from what she had said that she was… it was absolutely preposterous!

"Child, it may take you awhile to see it for yourself but its there. You'll recognize it in time. Now then, I do believe I know exactly what the cause of your discomfort has been. Although I can't believe it has taken you this long to come to me…"

* * *

Severus had hung around long enough to see that Morgan returned to their quarters safely. However, all she had told him was that she just needed to lay down for awhile. Satisfied that she would be perfectly fine if he left her alone he went to his office to work on some grading. However, even over dinner his wife was far too quiet. Since she had started to lose her shyness around him their meals together had grown to be quite pleasant. She would do most of the talking and as long as her questions didn't lead into inquires about his youth or time with the Death Eaters he was usually pleased to indulge her. Tonight she was silent and it worried him. He may find her irritating and a bit young for his tastes at time, but he was concerned for her well being. He found that he cared enough to want to take care of her. 

Morgan played with the food on her plate, not feeling at all hungry. She had felt her husband's eyes on her throughout this overly long meal. She could tell he was waiting for her to eat something. It was one of the things he usually criticized her about, how little she ate… she sighed and pushed the food around a little bit more. "Perhaps I'm still not quite feeling my best," she finally offered with a small smile.

Severus gave her a curt nod and offered her his arm for the few steps to the couch in front of the fireplace. He was about to ask her if there was anything she needed, feeling uncommonly generous, probably due to their arguments of the last couple of days, when she finally found her tongue.

"Severus, do you want to have children?"

He raised his eyebrow at the sudden question but had a ready answer, "perhaps in a few years. I would not be opposed to having one or two children. I would like a son to carry on the family name, but I'm certainly not going to breed a family the size of the Weasleys just trying for a son. I suppose I would not be adverse to a daughter. But I have no wish for a large family, and I am currently too involve in my research and other matters to wish to start a family now." He supposed the polite thing would be to turn the question back on his wife, "and you? I suppose you wish to have children?"

"Yes," Morgan answered slowly, "but I've always wanted a large family… I guess because I want a chance to fix all the mistakes my own father has made. I want to prove that I am different."

Severus snorted, "and my own father is precisely the reason I have no strong desire for children. I survived the horror he put me through and it is obvious how it affected me. I have no desire to repeat the process in any way."

"Severus…" Morgan inched herself away from him a few inches, starting to fear his response, "I'm pregnant."

It took several seconds for her words to sink in. "How…?"

"If you don't know that by now I'm not explaining it to you," Morgan snapped.

"That is not what I meant," Severus replied in an equally angry tone, "I merely meant that we have only been married a few short months, I did not expect…"

"I'm about three months along."

"How. Did. It. Take. You. Three. Months. To REALIZE THAT YOU WERE PREGNANT!" his voice rose uncontrollably as he pinned his wife to her seat with his dark eyes.

"I don't know," Morgan said weakly, "I've never been pregnant before, and I don't have anyone to talk to, and I thought I was just tired because of stress, and I…" the next thing she knew she was sobbing uncontrollably and even though she didn't want to she had thrown herself into her husband's arms. She didn't want to be there, but she hadn't given herself a choice. She ended up crying herself to sleep and he carried her to bed.

When she woke in the morning there were a dozen yellow roses sitting next to the bed. She fingered them questioningly before realizing that her husband was watching her.

"I expressed myself poorly yesterday," Severus said, mask carefully in place, "I am pleased with your condition although it was not planned. I'm sure you will want to talk to Poppy and Minerva. They will be here for lunch and I am sure they will be able to offer you plenty of advice." He cleared his throat as though he had something else he wanted to say. But he changed his mind and left the room in a swirl of black cape.

Morgan turned back to the flowers. She realized they were an apology, but she would have rather heard the words. As she fingered the soft petals she found that she was smiling. Her left hand, slightly trembling, rested on her stomach. She was pregnant. She couldn't wait to tell Minerva. And she wished she had more women in her life to share the news with.

* * *

Authoress' Note: here's another update!  
bittersweet angel - there will be more sweet moments, and more not so sweet moments...  
mishka2 - thank you for the review! I'm really trying to show Sev's evolution, so there will be many moments where he feels a wife is more of a burden than anything else 


	16. compromises

"I take it your guests have left," Severus said as Morgan peeked her head into their bedroom where he was reading in his favorite chair. He would not be pleased if the women were still here and his wife had come to request his presence. He was not in the mood to socialize.

"Don't worry, they've left," Morgan could tell exactly what her husband was thinking, which surprised her. Usually she couldn't read him at all. Perhaps they were getting closer like Poppy had observed.

"Did you want something?" Severus asked as he looked longingly at the book held loosely in his long, tapered fingers. He didn't much feel like being torn from the quiet sanctuary he was currently enjoying if at all necessary.

"I was just wondering if we could talk…"

"Then by all means start talking," Severus said in what he felt was a very magnanimous air. He did not often feel the need to give those around him his full attention, most people did not deserve it. However, if it was what his wife wanted he would give in to these small favors that she asked, such as the particularly female need to talk. He could acquiesce to such requests on occasion if it would make the marriage bed warmer.

"Could we talk out in the living room?" Morgan chewed on her lip. A clear sign that she was feeling a little bit nervous. "It might be more… comfortable." She had brought her arms up to hug herself. She was more worried that if they stayed in here she'd be most likely tumbled into the bed before she could get through what she wanted to say. It didn't scare her like it used to. She even enjoyed it. But she had some things she wanted to say without interruption.

Severus didn't look pleased, but he set aside his book and gestured for Morgan to precede him out of the room. His generosity towards his wife had limits, and she was starting to push them. Although he supposed it wouldn't hurt him to be a little more forgiving in the coming months. From what he had heard pregnant women could be completely irrational and he could expect to meet a few more of his wife's requests than he normally would.

Morgan had managed to compose herself in the short walk from bedroom to living room and was now sitting on the couch in front of the dancing fire, her hands folded in her lap. She managed not to fidget, although it took a good deal of self control. It took even more self control to wait until her husband was seated at the other end of the couch before she launched into her speech. "I think that we both need to make some compromises if we are going to have any chance of happiness together," she began, "and it will hopefully keep us from having as many arguments as we have had lately."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "I hope you realize that compromises are not necessary." His voice was even and the look on his face carefully guarded so as not to give away what he was thinking. "When you married me you took vows and signed a contract saying that you would obey me and I made a promise to provide for you. Happiness and love were no part of that ceremony. Your obedience, which was, has been questionable at best. Perhaps if you put more effort into complying to my will these compromises you want would not be necessary."

Twin spots of color inflamed Morgan's cheeks as she struggled to keep her rage under control. It wasn't working very well. When Severus reached for her hand she pulled away. He wouldn't even hear her out!

"However… I am willing to at least listen to what compromises you want, and if they are not too unreasonable I shall consider them," his tone was one that showed he clearly thought he was granting her a huge favor by even listening to her.

This didn't pacify Morgan, but she figured this was the best chance she was ever going to get so she might as well go through with it. "I was just thinking that it might be wise if we made a concession for each of our rooms…" she trailed off uncertainly. Her speech had sounded much better when practiced in front of the mirror, who had even offered her some advice. But when confronted by her husband, who looked anything but thrilled by the idea, she had a feeling it wasn't one of her smarter moves. Her shoulders slumped slightly, "never mind, it was silly really…" she started to rise.

"Sit back down," Severus commanded in a rather bored tone, "I did say I would at least hear you out so you might as well finished what you started. What sort of… concessions… were you interested in?" He didn't look at his wife openly, just enough out of the corner of his eye so that he could see how she reacted.

Morgan's mouth formed a silent "o" of surprise. After the start she hadn't expected her husband to be at all willing to even listen to her. He didn't often do so as it was. "Well… I thought that since we each have… habits… that the other one finds annoying we could each pick one for the living room, bathroom, and bedroom to give up…"

Severus very nearly smirked. Was she really so naïve to believe that a few concessions on both their parts would give her the sort of marriage she was looking for? If it was really going to make her happy he might just make her feel as though she had won this round. Of course he would make sure that he kept the upper hand in all negotiations. "Very well… I never want to find another sock laying about this living room."

"Oh…" Morgan was thrown for a moment. She hadn't realized that he would pick such a hard habit to break. "I suppose…"

"There will be no supposing, this was your idea, if you want to go through with it you must abide by the rules. They are of your own making after all."

Morgan fiddled with the edge of her sleeve. She had wanted Severus to take her seriously, but now she wasn't so sure.

"Well?"

"Well?" Morgan dumbly echoed him. Why was it that he made her so infuriatingly tongue-tied!

Severus sighed impatiently, "You wanted us each to make a concession, what is your request?"

"Oh…" in all honesty she hadn't thought that far because she had never thought that the conversation would ever get this far. She glanced around the room, "could you keep your papers off the furniture? It just feels so… impersonal… in here with them all spread about. Like there's no place for me..."

Severus watched his wife for a long moment. He realized how much it had cost her to say that. He constantly reminded her that these were _his_ rooms and that she was the one invading them. He also realized that she was expecting him to refuse her. "Done, madam."

Morgan blinked in surprise. So far this had been much less painful that she had thought it would be. "Right then…" and so the negotiations went. Both of them made minor requests of the other, and Severus, miracle of miracles, kept his temper well under control.

"I have one further stipulation if you want me to go through with your set of demands," Severus made sure he had his wife's full attention. "I want you to stop trying to do everything yourself," he cut her with his best potion master's glare before she could try and interrupt, "that damned mirror told me that it was you who was moving things around in here the other day," he gestured to the one side table that she had moved from one side of the couch to the other, "and she informed me that you decided to do it manually rather than with magic…"

"Honestly Severus, it was nothing, just a little table…"

"And you are carrying my child. It is imperative that you take care of yourself. You tend to be irrational enough on your own without all these pregnancy hormones kicking in. I do not want you doing anything that could endanger my child."

"Of course…" Morgan nearly tripped over the words. "Of course…" he was worried about the child, his potential heir, not her. It made sense after all. "Well… I'm feeling a little tired, I think I'm going to lie down…" she tried to hide how much his words had hurt her. She knew they weren't in love. But she wanted to feel cared for, and as something more than the vessel carrying his child. She wanted to know that he appreciated her.

However, her sleep was restless and not very helpful. She tossed in the bed for awhile, but finally decided that it wasn't worth it. She finally dragged herself into the bathroom, where she tried to take a relaxing bubble bath, but it didn't work. She just ended up crying and feeling sorry for herself. She drew her knees up to her chest, hugging herself, as the water grew cold around her, tears streaming down her cheeks. The worst part was, she didn't know if she was just being horribly emotional and hormonal because of her pregnancy, or if she would feel like this under normal circumstances.

She regretted asking for the compromises. It seemed silly. Now she was going to have to keep her belongings all neatly put away, which was such a hassle, and she doubted she'd get the sort of respect she had been looking for. Severus wasn't going to change… but he'd expect her to.

"Morgan…" Severus rapped his knuckles against the bathroom door, "are you alright?"

She sniffed, "I'm fine," she thought that she managed to sound fairly normal. She hoped he couldn't tell that she'd been crying.

"You have been in there for hours," his voice had a hard, disapproving edge to it.

Morgan angrily stood up, sloshing water onto the floor as she climbed out of the large tub. She never did anything right! At least as far as her husband was concerned… She just wanted to… she growled in frustration as she wrapped her robe around herself, cinching it tightly closed.

She wrenched the door open before her husband could knock again, she was somewhat amazed that he hadn't just burst his way in. He did that often enough. "Well, I'm out now," she said bitterly as she met her husband's gaze. She hated the way he was looking at her, with that one raised eyebrow…

Severus only shrugged, "I'd like to speak to you when you are quite finished and possibly feeling a bit more congenial," he drew the words out slowly and deliberately, as though speaking to a small child. Morgan only glared up at him. It wasn't very effective with her hair sticking out all over the place and her pink robe clinging to her…

"Fine, talk then."

"In the living room."

Morgan rolled her eyes, but headed towards the living room, not bothering to get dressed first. She wasn't planning on this taking long. However she stopped short as she reached the doorway. She stopped so quickly Severus nearly ran into her. "I…" _feel incredibly guilty_.

One corner of the living room had been completely transformed. There was now a charmed window on the far wall. And even though they were in the dungeons it showed a view from one of the towers, letting in soft light. A window seat was directly under it and two delicate chairs, all with cushions of soft blue and dusky gold. It was decidedly feminine and soft. It was perfect. Her books had even been put on a small shelf nearby. She had asked that he let her into the living room, wanting the papers cleared off the couch… she hadn't expected that he'd give her an entire seating area all her own. One that he would obviously never use. "Oh Severus… it's perfect…"

"I expect that you will hold up your end of the bargain," he said drying, letting his gaze wander very pointedly to several pairs of shoes and their respective socks strewn about the room.

Morgan blushed a deep rose color. With her robe on she was pink all over. She sank down onto the couch, looking over at her new corner of the room. "I don't know what to say…"

"You needn't say anything," Severus took a seat next to her. "You said that you did not feel at home here, and since you have no other place to go it only seemed fair that I give you a little space of your own."

"Thank you," Morgan reached up to pull him down to her level and kissed him. She very rarely initiated anything between them, but felt that she owed it to him. He did try to make her happy… occasionally… so she could also try… occasionally…

Severus cupped her face in one hand, while he used the other one to deftly untie her robe, he wrapped his arm around her waist, his fingers caressing her soft skin.

"Severus…" Morgan pulled away, her voice uncertain… "I'm pregnant…"

He smirked, "I assure you that does not matter in the least, and won't for several more months." He recaptured her mouth as he pushed the robe off her shoulders and pulled her into his lap.

"Severus!" she pulled away again, "we're in the living room…" she struggled to get away from him, but realized too late that he was rather enjoying her squirming naked in his lap. In fact, it was very obvious that he was enjoying it.

He also found her naiveté very amusing. He very nearly laughed at her horror at this happening somewhere other than the bedroom, "I assure you, there are enough wards up that no one will be coming in here. And even if anyone should try to visit, there are numerous silencing charms. You have nothing to be worried about," he felt the need to reassure her, even though he did find it amusing. She looked so uncertain… He rested one hand on her hip and used the other to tilt her chin up, "you need never question anything I ask you to do. I will never do anything to harm you."

"It's just…" Morgan blushed even dark, "embarrassing… being… like this… out here in the open."

"We are hardly in the open, and you have no cause to be embarrassed." He knew she hated being naked without the lights off and without being safely beneath the covers of their blankets. "I am the only one who sees you like this and I find you very attractive." He found himself being far more giving and gentle with her than he had thought he was capable of being.

"Well… maybe I don't like it…" but her eyes were shining even as she protested. And Severus quickly realized that she was teasing him.

"Than you will have to learn to endure, because I shall have my way. I am head of this household and you would be wise not to disobey me," he was only half teasing. But he allowed himself the luxury of responding to her without feeling the usual need to protect himself with a carefully placed mask.

"Even if my breasts are too small?" Morgan asked, a cheeky grin falling into place.

"I had a feeling you would throw that back at me eventually," he gave one of the pert breasts in question an affectionate squeeze and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "if you hadn't realized you were pregnant I probably would have figured it out before too long. They have blossomed quite nicely of late, I can only hope that they will stay this way," he took devilish delight in the way her whole body blushed at that comment. And it wasn't long before he had her beneath him, enjoying every comfort her body offered him. He found that her impish teasing had put him in a far better mood than he had enjoyed in a long time. And he didn't know why.

* * *

Authoress' Note: I have no excuses for taking so long to get this next chapter up (actually, I have lots of excuses, but I won't bore you with them)  
no more updates for awhile though (sorry), I'll be out of the country for a month and a half, hopefully I will find myself newly inspired 


	17. Christmas

Morgan hummed Christmas carols to herself as she poked through the linen closet. It didn't really serve its intended purpose, Severus had put all sorts of boxes of stuff in here, most of which was very little interest to her. However, the search proved futile, as she had suspected it would. Not a single Christmas decoration to be found… she'd just have to make do somehow. She figured she could transfigure something.

She kicked the closet door shut as she marched back to the living room, a new purpose in mind. She always had been fairly good at Transfiguration. She was able to turn a number of odds and ends into pine garlands and bows to put up. She was halfway done when she started to consider what Severus would think about this. He didn't seem like he was the sort of person to enjoy Christmas much. And she was rather unsure about how he would react to the decorations.

But she shrugged it off, the worst that could happen was that he'd make her take them back down. She pulled a chair over to the mantle to hang up another garland. True, she could have done it with magic, but it just never seemed to hang right. And she wanted things to look perfect. Perhaps if they looked perfect Severus wouldn't mind them so much. She hopped down from the chair and stood back to admire her work. It wasn't much, but she figured that anything overdone would send her husband straight into one of his famous tempers.

"I wonder if I could get a Christmas tree…" she mused aloud. "Perhaps Hagrid would bring me one back if I asked…" she smiled to herself, but it was a small smile. Of course he would bring her a Christmas tree if she asked, but she had no way to ask him. She was trapped down here in the dungeons, alone… some days she felt like a prisoner. And she longed for the sunlight… She could venture out when the students were in class, but it wasn't the same.

She wasn't free… she wiped a tear away, "wretched hormones, you're causing all sorts of problems with my emotions, do you know that?" she addressed the tiny life within her fondly as she rested a hand on her still flat abdomen. "A Christmas tree would be nice though… perhaps if I ask Poppy she'll pass a message on to Hagrid for me. I'm sure Minerva would too, as long as I promised to tell her what Severus' reaction was…" she laughed softly, "and now I've taken to talking myself. What will people think?" she smiled ruefully, "I'll just blame it on you, shall I?" she addressed her stomach again, "aren't pregnant women given leave to be just the tiniest bit mad?"

She hung one more garland and stood back to admire her work. She was pleased with herself. The few simple decorations made the room seem much more… homey… "I wonder what he would think if I were to hang some mistletoe…" a small smile played at the corners of her lips.

"He would throw it straight into the fire."

Morgan gasped and spun to face her husband, "I wish you wouldn't sneak up on me like that!" she said in exasperation. Honestly, as soon as she was thoroughly convinced that she was completely alone… he'd be right there… she couldn't decide if that trait was more snake-like or bat-like. She looked up at him questioningly for he was scowling. But she had learned how to determine if she was the one causing the irritation or not, and convinced that she didn't have anything to do with it, she merely put her hands on her hips and waited.

"Albus saw fit to send us a little holiday cheer," his lip curled up in a sneer on the last word in particular. On cue, Hagrid came through the door dragging a freshly harvested pine tree behind him. Severus looked far from pleased with the arrangement, but stepped to one side so that the towering man could drag the tree in. He watched from the sidelines while Morgan hoped back and forth from one foot to the other in excitement, her hands clasped together and eyes shining. He was struck once again by how young she truly was…

He let her direct the placing of the tree, refusing to have anything to do with the whole process. He had never understood the attraction of Christmas before. But he had never spent a Christmas with Morgan either.

He was pleased when Hagrid finally left. He didn't like any invasion of his private quarters. He made sure that even Minerva and Albus didn't feel completely welcome. He had given up on Poppy, she had proved to have a stubbornness that matched even his own.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Morgan turned to her husband, smiling brightly.

"Amazing," Severus said dryly as he shrugged off his robes and unbuttoned his jacket before pouring himself a generous amount of brandy.

Morgan rolled her eyes at him and turned her attention to decorating the tree. "I've always loved Christmas trees," she finally said.

"I am quite sure you have," Severus said, still keeping a dry tone. Although he was more relaxed than he could remember being in a long time. There was something about the domesticity of watching his wife decorate a Christmas tree while the fire blazed in the hearth. His rooms, which had always been his private sanctuary, were beginning to feel like a home.

Morgan smiled, but it was a sad smile. "My mother always loved Christmas. And after… after she died… I always made sure that we had a tree at Christmas. There is really nothing of hers left now, only memories…" She hung one last transfigured ornament on the tree with a small sigh.

"Morgan…" Severus reached out for his wife and pulled her down into his lap. "I suppose that, if you absolutely must, you may bring your sister down her tomorrow." He watched a mixture of joy and relief cross his young wife's face, "you need only have asked."

"I know," Morgan looked down at her hands, "but I don't want to be a bother."

Severus used a single finger to tip Morgan's face up. He looked up, and Morgan's eyes followed his… to where he deftly held a single stem of mistletoe.

Morgan smiled, "I thought you said you would toss that into the fire."

"I changed my mind," he told her before he claimed her lips. It was a long time before they finally went to bed.

* * *

Retching into the toilet was not how Morgan would have planned to spend her first Christmas of married life, but it was where she ended up. Tears welled up in her eyes as she tried to get her stomach back under control. Poppy said that the morning sickness would disappear soon, but that didn't help how she was feeling now.

The tears turned from ones of wretchedness to ones of thanks when she felt cool fingers brush the back of her neck as they held her hair back and a strong arm wrap itself around her waist to help support her. When she had completely emptied her stomach there was a glass of water in her hand before she had a chance to ask for it.

"Stop that," Severus commanded as he helped her to her feet and brushed the tears out of her eyes, "you look enough of a fright as it is."

Morgan tried her best to stop the tears. Yes, her husband was glowering at her in a disapproving way and looked slightly harassed that he had been drawn out of bed to play nursemaid. But, if she looked closely, she thought she could see a bit of concern in his eyes. Concern for her. She mumbled her thanks and said that after a bath she was sure she would be a bit more acceptable.

An hour later she was feeling much better. So much better that, although she appreciated the toast and tea that Severus had set out for her, she quickly ordered a House Elf to bring her some bacon and eggs to go with it, as well as a pickle. She smiled to herself as Severus hid behind the Daily Prophet while she ate. Her recent affinity for pickles, and their presence at every meal, was starting to turn her husband's stomach. She smiled impishly as she offered him a pickle from the jar the obliging House Elf had left. She had a feeling that if she hadn't been pregnant she would have gotten more than an annoyed glare and snort of disgust.

"You know," Morgan started as she drained the last of her tea, "I had planned on wrapping myself up with a big bow for you to unwrap this morning. I thought it would probably be the nicest Christmas present you had ever received. Of course, I wasn't planning on spending my morning hanging over the toilet either…"

"Yes, that was incredibly alluring," Severus said dryly as he set aside his paper.

Morgan stuck her tongue out at him.

"If you keep that behavior up I will tie you up myself, and I guarantee that it won't be with a bow," Severus raked his eyes up and down his young wife's body. He allowed himself to smirk slightly at the way she blushed under his suggestion. As innocent as she had been when she came to their marriage bed, it had not taken too long for her to find immense pleasure between the sheets. However, she still blushed and grew flustered when any such activity was mentioned outside of their bedroom.

Severus would have been content to spend the holiday, for which he had little use, alone with his wife. But, far too soon for his tastes, his private sanctuary was invaded by yet another Gryffindor. He knew that he had promised his wife that her sister would be welcome here, if only for Christmas, but he wished he hadn't extended that offer. Still, he remained civil to the second year student, if only by remaining silent and well supplied with brandy.

He did watch the two sisters with some interest. He saw little of Morgan in Grainne. And, while he knew that the students outside of his own House claimed that he only cared for the Slytherins, he did know all of his students fairly well. He was an excellent observer. No, the two had little in common. Morgan, although he found her incredibly young at times, had an innate sense of composure and dignity about her. It allowed her to walk into a room full of Death Eaters with her head held high. He had first been attracted to her spiritedness, which had been dampened a bit by their marriage and a sudden burst of shyness, but which was beginning to come out again in full force. He found his wife intriguing. She was such a jumbled mixture of emotions and habits.

Grainne was simply angry. Angry with her home life, angry at the institution of the school, and mostly, she was angry with him for marrying Morgan. Severus did not care how much she hated him, he was not one to be cowed by a twelve year old, he frequently made them cry. But, not Grainne. She saw him as an opponent for her sister's affections, and she never displayed any emotion to him except for barely concealed hostility underneath an exterior of grudging respect.

Severus contributed the difference in attitudes to one sister having grown up with a mother, or at least memories of her, while the other had only an older sister who had tried to be the best mother she could at entirely too young an age.

"I'm sorry we can't go back home for Christmas…" Morgan tried to extend at least some affection towards her father during the holidays.

"I'm not," Grainne spat angrily, "Dad can rot in hell for all I care."

Morgan looked down at her hands, "it is Christmas Grainne…" all she wanted was a family that actually felt like a family. One that openly loved each other… not a gathering of near strangers.

"So?" Grainne tossed her red hair back over her narrow shoulders, "it's just one more day of the year to him. One more day to drink and remember that he only loved her, not us."

"He does love us!" Morgan insisted. _Or he did, once_…

The two sisters sat in silence for awhile. Not quite looking at each other. It had not been a very pleasant holiday for either of them. Although she had tried to conceal it, although without much effort, Morgan could tell that Grainne was not happy that she was expecting. "We still have each other," Morgan finally said. But she could tell that her younger sister was still not happy.

"I believe it is nearly time for the festivities upstairs," Severus said pointedly as the clock chimed. He watched as Morgan reached out for Grainne, who grudgingly allowed herself to be embraced before leaving.

"I take it this has not been one of your favorite Christmases," Severus said to his wife, making it a statement instead of a question.

Morgan mutely shrugged her shoulders and moved to stand a little closer to the fire.

"If you feel the need to cry, then by all means do so," Severus clipped his words short. He softened his tone a bit as he saw how his wife only wrapped her arms around herself, doubtless in an effort to shield herself from anymore pain. "Come here Morgan," while spoken in a more gentle tenor, the words were still a command instead of a request. When Morgan tried to sit next to him on the couch he took hold of her arm and pulled her down on his knee instead. One part of him, the spy, the Death Eater part, told him to keep his distance. But he was beginning to find that a remarkable thing was happening. He was starting to care for his wife, truly care. This was more than concern with her general well being, he suspected that he was possibly starting to love her. He pulled her close and tucked her head under his chin. "She is young, she will grow out of this stage."

Morgan sighed, her sister's attitude had hurt her more than she cared to admit, "I'm not so sure…"

Severus snorted at that, "I've seen far more children go through here and grow out of far more stages than you can imagine. Most of them are angry with the world at large at some point." He shifted her to a slightly more comfortable position in his lap, catching a faint whiff of the perfume he had given her as she moved. The scent fit her well, it was soft and light. It had seemed an appropriate gift to him, he had learned that she could be easily overwhelmed by his gifts to her.

Morgan sighed softly as she was pulled tighter to her husband's chest. His shirt was soft under her cheek, and she could hear the faint tick-tick-tick of the pocket watch that Albus had helped her obtain for Severus' Christmas gift. It had pleased her more than she could say that Severus seemed to truly appreciate her gift to him. Even if that appreciate came with a full interrogation of how she had obtained it, and much assuring on her part that she had not left Hogwarts to buy it.

"It is early," Severus' deep voice rolled over Morgan in gentle waves, she found it comforting. It was strange, it was a voice that was most often used to instill the fear of god in students, but with her it was sensual and lulling, "but I believe the best place for you is bed."

"Only if you come with me," Morgan whispered the words into her husband's shirt front, and blushed a pretty shade of pink when he scolded her for mumbling and made her repeat what she said while looking at him. It was proof of how far they had come that she could do it without tearing her eyes away from his, even if she was red.

Severus smirked, "I will happily come with you, Madam Snape. But," he leveled her with a stern look that was usually reserved for his classroom, "only if you find that ribbon you said you were planning on wrapping yourself up in earlier."

Morgan ducked her head as a shy smile crossed her face. "Whatever do you want it for?" she peeked up at him, her eyes large and innocent looking. It had been amazing to Morgan to discover the sort of sexual power she possessed. She found it thrilling to know that her husband, the domineering bat of the dungeons, would lavish her with attention if she gave him even the slightest bit of encouragement. She liked it.

"If you keep pretending to be so innocent, you may just get more than you bargained for," Severus purred in her ear. "I hope you are not too tired tonight, I don't plan on letting you sleep for a long time yet."

* * *


	18. Dark Revel Aftermath

Everything hurt. Every muscle was sore, aching to the bone. His nerves felt as though they were on fire. He knew that if he opened his eyes the light would only aggravate him, so he kept them closed. But he was well aware of the other presence in the room, someone who was moving about, and not nearly quietly enough for his throbbing head.

"Severus?"

There was a warm hand brushing his hair back off of his forehead, he flinched away from it. But his tormentor was persistent.

"Severus, can I get you anything?" Morgan could tell that her husband was awake at last. She'd been on pins and needles the last few days. She had no idea what had happened to him, no idea where he had been. And no one would tell her. It had scared her no small end.

Severus finally had to open his eyes as she wasn't going to leave him alone unless he gave some sort of response, "let me be Morgan," his voice was raspy and the words hurt. He hadn't realized how raw his throat was until then.

"Please Severus, just let me…"

"Let me be!" he snapped and pushed her hand away roughly, accompanying it with several sharper words that made his wife's face flame and her heart twist painfully.

But Morgan said nothing as she slipped out of the room, eyes firmly fastened on the floor.

"Careful my dear," Albus Dumbledore put out a steadying hand to catch the young woman before she could walk straight into him.

Morgan mumbled an apology as her face flamed even brighter.

"I was wondering if Severus might be up for a visitor," he continued gently, not missing the way Morgan looked back uneasily towards the bedroom she had just vacated and then back up at him with large, confused eyes. "I'll just let myself in, and take full blame if he is not feeling up for a visit." He didn't miss the way that Morgan seemed to relax at those words. He offered the young woman a reassuring smile. While few others aware of the marriage had found anything good to say about it, the Headmaster was fairly certain that no better match could have been made. Even if the two parties involved were fighting against it.

Morgan pulled her robe tight about her as she watched the Headmaster disappear into her and Severus' bedroom. The chill she felt had nothing to do with the temperature of the rooms. She had sincerely feared for her husband's life when he first returned. Dumbledore and Poppy had spent several hours with him, after Morgan had been ordered from the room. And then told her that her husband would be fine and she could look after him.

"I wish they didn't treat me like a child, I have every right to know what happened," Morgan muttered to herself. She angrily dropped into the closest armchair and flipped through the closest book, a dry potions' text, without seeing the pages as she strained to hear anything from the next room. Every so often she would look up and notice the amount of time that had passed with no further word. In an unconscious habit she had picked up her hand drifted to her still flat midsection and her thoughts drifted to her unborn child.

"I am afraid I have kept you from your bed, my dear," Albus startled Morgan out of her reverie. Some of the twinkle had returned to his eyes, which had been missing upon his first visit to the currently bed-ridden Severus. "I trust that it will not be too dangerous for you to venture back into the serpent's lair. No need," he gestured Morgan back when she made to follow him, "I can see myself out. You have other matters to attend to."

It took no small amount of Gryffindor courage to make Morgan return to the bedroom out of which she had been so rudely thrown out of earlier. She relaxed slightly when it appeared that her husband was sleeping. She found herself hoping rather uncharitably that Dumbledore had forced some sleeping potion into him. Nevertheless, she was as silent as possible as she slipped off her robe and slipped into her side of the bed, remaining as far on her side as possible.

"I was told I was being rather… unreasonable," Severus said darkly from the other side of the bed.

Morgan snorted at the vast understatement. But appreciated the apology for what it was. "If I'm going to disturb you I can just as easily sleep on the couch," she offered.

"I'd rather you didn't stray too far," Severus reached for his wife and pulled her against him. As much as he resented the Headmaster meddling his personal affairs, he had to admit, even to himself, that he might not have been as pleasant as he should have been earlier. Morgan's small body was warm and comforting against his, and he found that it helped relieve some of the last remnants of pain. He breathed in the soft sent of her hair, allowing himself a smile as she cuddled up against him.

"Tell me what happened."

"No."

Morgan pulled back a little bit, but it was too dark to read her husband's face, "I want to know. I was so worried about you…" she nearly hesitated, but then reached up to gently brush back the dark locks that had spilled over across her husband's forehead. His hair wasn't greasy at all to the touch, but incredibly silky, she loved the way it slipped through her fingers.

Severus tried to suppress a grunt of pain as he shifted in bed and tried to pull Morgan back against him. "Your concern is touching, but there are certain things you are better off not knowing."

Morgan sighed, "I just want to know if there is anything I can do. I'm so afraid of what will happen to you if Voldemort returns to power."

Severus hesitated for a moment, "I am not sure how much comfort it will give you, but when Voldemort returns, and I don't doubt that he will, I will probably be safer than I am now."

Morgan twisted out of his arms and groped for her wand to relight the candles. "Why will you be safer if he returns!" She glared down at him as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

Severus hissed as he tried to push himself up, "I will not discuss this further with you!"

Morgan crossed her arms over her chest and glowered right back at him. "You're going to hurt yourself, lie back down."

"You will not tell me what to…"

"Severus, I just want to know that I'm not going to lose you!"

Severus slowly eased himself back down against the pillows holding eye contact with his wife the entire time. "I will tell you this much. The dark revels have never been sanctioned. With very few exceptions each meeting the dark lord presided over was little more interesting than a staff meeting. All of the more atrocious acts come from the nature of the followers that Voldemort attracted. They would likely have been, in extreme cases, the rapists and murders anyway, or at least would have considered it. He just united them."

"So…"

"I was valuable to Voldemort before, I'm sure I still will be. It is the Malfoys I must watch myself around."

Morgan stiffened as her husband reached for her again, "you're hurt…"

"I'm not an invalid yet."

Morgan laughed softly as his hands dragged her back down to the mattress. "You are the only man I know that can drag himself back from a Death Eater function, half-dead I might add, and then demand that your wife make love to you."

"I shall not demand…"

Morgan rolled her eyes, but kissed her husband warmly anyways. She almost said that she loved him, and was thankful when his mouth claimed hers more forcefully, not allowing her any words. She wasn't sure if they were true, and didn't want to speak them out loud if they weren't. She wasn't sure what had happened. But she knew that the hours she had spent pacing in worried frustration while Poppy and Dumbledore hurried in and out had given her ample time to think about what her relationship with her husband was exactly.

And she knew that she cared for him, deeply. But she didn't know if it was love.

* * *

Authoress' Note:  
Cheesecheesecheese - thank you for the review!

I promise I will try to update more regularly, but I'm in the process of moving across country, so things may be crazy for a while


	19. Dark Mask

"Severus?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do I look horrible?"

"Exceedingly."

"Severus!"

Severus set aside his quill and looked up at his pregnant wife. It had taken awhile, seven months, but she finally looked pregnant… very pregnant. "I meant that in jest, so it would be best if you put that figurine back down and did not throw it at me."

Morgan didn't look pleased with the arrangement, but settled back against the couch irritably. "The House Elves sent down tea, would you like some?" she finally asked, trying not to sound too petulant.

"I would. I have graded more failing essays tonight than I care to think about."

"I'm huge…" Morgan bemoaned softly once they were settled next to each other, tea in hand.

"You were simply very small to begin with, so the weight from the baby looks larger on you than it might on a taller woman. However, I wish you would eat more, you may have put on weight around your middle, but you are losing weight everywhere else."

"I try…"

"And stop feeling so sorry for yourself."

Morgan managed a small smile, "now you're just teasing me."

Severus looked properly offended, "as though I would sink to such levels," he snapped. However, he did move a bit closer to his wife and wrapped his free arm around her shoulders.

Morgan leaned against him and laid her head on his shoulder, "how is the tournament coming along?"

Severus sighed, "I am still doubtful as to whether Potter will survive it or not. But we are doing what we can to ensure that he does."

"Do you really hate him?"

"Are you always so incessantly nosey?"

Morgan's response was to stick her tongue out while making a face.

"I'm beginning to think I would fare better with the stack of appalling essays on my desk," Severus made to stand up.

"Don't go," Morgan clung to his arm, "stay here and keep me company."

"Morgan, are you content?" Severus cursed himself for asking the question, but he found that it mattered a great deal to him whether his wife was happy or not.

To her credit, Morgan did not blindly answer in the affirmative, but cocked her head to the side as she thought for a moment, "yes, I am. I was a bit upset with myself for awhile when I agreed to marry you when we both knew we weren't in love. But, you promised to take care of me, which you have. And, it's silly really… but, I wanted to take care of you." She glanced up a bit shyly, "and I'm afraid that there are times I do little more than annoy you."

Severus gently cupped her face with his hand, "you are incredibly infuriating, but I am beginning to wonder what I would do with myself if you were not here to aggravate me."

Morgan smiled as she leaned in for a kiss, "it's nice to know that we did the right thing."

Severus obliged her by taking her lips with his own, "Exceedingly nice. However, I will have to leave you on your own for awhile this evening. I promised Albus that I would patrol around the Forbidden Forest tonight."

"Let me get your cloak for you, it's still getting rather cool in the evenings." Morgan tried to push herself up off the couch with little success.

"Stay where you are, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"No, help me up and I'll get it. I need to move, I've been sitting here for so long. Besides, if you leave me down here I may not be able to get myself up later." She took the hands Severus offered her with a smile, knowing that he was displeased and would keep her in bed all day if he could until the baby came. "How many times will Poppy have to tell you that exercise is good for me until you believe her?"

"She needs to stop meddling in our personal affairs."

Morgan kissed Severus warmly and smiled as she felt his eyes on her while she left the room. She opened the wardrobe in the bedroom and pushed aside the numerous black robes in search of her husband's black cloak. She wondered if she should try to do something about his lack of color, but didn't think that it would be appreciated. Perhaps if she tried to work in one piece in green… As she pulled the cloak out it caught on the lid of a box on the floor of the wardrobe, and the lid clattered off.

She sighed as she tried to reach for the lid to put it back. At least it had fallen to the bottom of the wardrobe and not the actual floor. She had trouble reaching things on the floor these days. She had tried to explain this to Severus when he had come into their bedroom the week before, a handful of socks held in his hand. His response was that she was a witch and had damn well better learn to use her wand or the socks were going in the fire the next time he found them out.

She normally didn't take much interest in Severus' personal belongings, but something compelled her to look in the box as she made to put the lid back in place. She found herself face to face with a Death Eater mask. Her blood ran cold and she could feel herself shaking. She was vaguely aware of someone's heavy breathing, which turned into screams. She didn't realize she was hearing herself. She heard the screams turn into chocking sobs as someone grabbed her and she was dragged away.

It wasn't until she was back in the living room that she realized it was Severus that had pulled her away. She tried to push him away from her as tears shook her body. Severus only pulled her closer. "Let me go!" she pleaded.

"Hush," Severus pulled her down onto the couch next to him, "you're perfectly fine."

"Let me go," Morgan's plea was weaker this time, but she was still shaking.

"Stop that," Severus commanded as he stroked her hair. "The mask is hexed to cause panic. Something you certainly don't need in your condition. You need to calm down."

Morgan continued to shudder, but her breathing started to come back to normal. "I didn't mean to look…" she whimpered.

"Of course you didn't, and I should have put those things away someplace safer." Severus was being far gentler with his wife than he had been before, and it was mostly because of guilt. He tried to keep his Death Eater activities as far away from her as possible. His official duties were all in the past, and now it was simply gatherings with old 'friends'. He had brought that box out recently though, he had a feeling that he would need it again. He didn't know what he could do to protect Morgan then. And he did want to protect her… he found that he cared for her very much. He didn't want to see her hurt.

"I think I'm alright now," Morgan finally said in a quiet voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"What you saw in there…"

"It's alright Severus… I know you wouldn't hurt me." She couldn't help but add 'intentionally' in her head.

"I shall do my best not to," Severus vowed. "I dare say you could use a stiff drink about now, and I wish I could give it to you."

Morgan laughed, albeit a bit shakily, "I'm fine really. A bit worn out though. I think I may be ready for bed."

"Give me a moment to put some things away before you go to bed."

"Will you come with me? I don't really want to be alone…"

Severus kissed her gently, "if you wish."

* * *

Authoress' note: I keep forgetting that I put my stories up on this site... people need to review more often (like Vanessa) so that I remember to update...  
it doesn't help that grad school takes up more time than I planned on...


	20. Viviane

"Are you sure you will be fine here alone?"

"Perfectly," Morgan smoothed the blanket that lay across her lap as she sat before the fire. At the start of June it was far too warm for a fire anywhere but deep in the dungeons. "Are you going to be fine?" she couldn't help asking. Her husband looked far more distracted than he usually did.

"Of course. I just wish I could say with certainty that the boy-who-never-ceases-to-torment-me will survive the rest of the day. If only there were some way to properly keep an eye on him in that damnable maze…"

"With you and Albus there, I'm sure things will go smoothly."

"You are certain you will be fine on your own? If you wish to sit in the stands and watch, I will find an appropriate escort for you."

Morgan smiled, "no thank you. I'm a bit tired. I think I'll just sit here and alternate between reading and napping for the rest of the afternoon." She left out that her lower back and been aching all morning and she was feeling rather off in general. "The house elves are about if I need anything."

"Very well then," he bent down to claim her lips with his own for several long minutes before throwing on his robes and heading for the door. "I will be back later this evening. Do try to behave yourself until then."

"I always do," Morgan responded, her eyes wide and innocent. She tried to hide a not so innocent smile when her husband merely snorted in response.

Not very long afterwards, she was startled out of sleep by the sudden pop and appearance of a house elf.

"Dobby had brought a letter for Madame Snape. An owl just brought it." The house elf, in his Weasley sweater and mismatched socks held out the letter importantly.

"Thank you, Dobby," Morgan took the proffered parchment.

Dobby beamed at her expressed gratitude. The house elves all liked Morgan. As a pureblood who had never known luxury, she was always grateful for the tasks they preformed for her. "Can Dobby bring Madame Snape anything else?"

Morgan hesitated for a moment before answering. She wasn't really feeling all that well. "Perhaps some tea." Dobby was on his way to fetch it almost before she could finish her short sentence.

She turned back to the parchment in her hands. It was clearly addressed to her, but in a hand that was unfamiliar. Curious, she opened it, and nearly dropped it as she read the contents. She placed it aside slowly and then pushed herself out of her chair to go stand by the enchanted window that allowed her to look out over the grounds. "He's finally drank himself to death…"

She supposed she should feel more remorse over her father's death. After all, she remembered a time when he had loved her. But that was all before her mother died… She'd have to tell her sister. Her greatest fear was that Grainne would laugh in delight when she learned that their father was dead. There would be funeral preparations. And something would have to be done about Grainne as she was still only twelve years old.

Morgan pondered over this recent turn of events for a long time. She barely acknowledged Dobby when he came back with a loaded tea tray. But a sudden jolt of pain brought her out of her reverie very quickly. And it wasn't her back this time. She rested a hand on her protruding middle, a look of terror on her face. "It's too early," she whispered frantically, even though there was no one about to hear her. "The baby shouldn't be here for nearly another month."

Her first thought was to go see Poppy. But then she realized, everyone was at the Quidditch Pitch watching the final task in the Triwizard Tournament. She was alone in the castle save for the house elves and ghosts.

"Oh dear." She returned to her chair as quickly as she could and took several steadying breaths.

She was fine for the next several hours. The contractions were still well apart and she wasn't too worried. With any luck the third task should be over soon and she could send a house elf for Poppy. She concentrated on this one thought. She finally decided that perhaps she should try and look for someone. She knew Severus didn't like her wandering about, but she considered that in this case he couldn't say too much about it.

She carefully stepped out into the dungeon corridor and looked up and down it. There was no one in sight.

"Madame Snape."

She started and found herself face to face with the Bloody Baron. The rather frightening specter had never spoken to her before.

"Return to your quarters, and remain there," he commanded.

Morgan's hand went to protectively cover her stomach. "I need to find Madame Pomphrey," she whispered, finding it hard to meet the Baron's eyes.

The ghost looked up and down the corridor. "Go back to your quarters," he repeated, "someone will come to you."

"But I…"

"It is not safe, and Professor Snape would not be pleased if I allowed any harm to come to you."

Morgan was tempted to ask why it wasn't safe, but somehow knew that the Slytherin ghost would not answer her. Instead, she returned to her quarters as ordered and resumed waiting.

One of the school house elves came to check on her, and when the small female creature realized what was going on, she insisted on staying.

She watched as night fell and continued to time contractions. When her water broke she knew a real moment of panic. No one had returned yet. "The tournament should have been over by now," she could feel the beads of sweat standing out on her forehead.

"Don't worry Madame Snape," Iris the house elf piped up in a shrill voice, "the other house elves is waiting for Madame Pomphrey to return, theys will send her right down to you."

Morgan nodded her thanks as she gripped the arms of the leather wingback chair she had settled in. "I think… I think perhaps I should go to bed…" but she knew she couldn't get herself there. The clock had never moved so slowly.

She hardly noticed when several more house elves popped in and out and consulted with Iris.

"Madame Snape," Iris crept forward and tugged on the sleeve of her robes, "Madame Pomphrey is back now, but evil wizards has harmed Harry Potter. We will tell her to see you when shes is done."

"Severus?" Morgan's voice cracked a bit, her throat was so dry. But she didn't think she could keep anything she drank down.

"The Baron is watching for him."

The house elf held Morgan's hand and gently patted it as she shuddered through the pain of the next contraction. They were getting closer and closer together.

Madame Pomphrey burst through the door a short while later, and Morgan had never been more relieved to see the mediwitch before.

"If it's not unforgivables its babies," the nurse muttered. But she was very serious as she looked Morgan over, "you need to be in bed now, this baby is going to join us very soon."

"Severus?" Morgan asked again.

"He's otherwise engaged at the moment," Poppy replied as she helped Morgan to stand and carefully led her into the bedroom. "You'll see him after this baby is delivered and then you can present him with his new son or daughter."

The tears spilled over at that. Morgan, after being alone all afternoon, while in labor, just wanted her husband. And she was tired, so tired…

"Up you get," Poppy settled Morgan in the large bed as she began directing house elves as to what she would need. Iris stayed by Morgan's side, continuing to stroke her hand and offer words of encouragement.

"Please," Morgan begged, "I know it's not done, but I want to see my husband."

"Everything will be fine," Iris reassured her, "a wizard is no good in the birthing chamber, Iris and Madame Pomphrey will be taking care of you."

"I'll be right back, Iris," Madame Pomphrey said after checking Morgan over thoroughly, "I need to make sure that Potter took his sleeping draught and is being left alone so that he can get his rest." She let herself out of the bedroom and nearly ran straight into the potion's master. "Severus," she nodded at him politely, "I'll be back to check on Morgan directly, I just need to see to Potter once more."

"And why would you need to check on Morgan?" Severus shrugged off his robes and his frock coat. It had been the most exhausting day of his life. Voldemort had returned, and he would once again have to take up spying on the dark lord.

"Oh, you wouldn't know, would you? The poor dear has been in labor all afternoon, sitting here with no one but a house elf for company. She was asking for you, and I assured her that as soon as we deliver that child and get them both cleaned up you'll be in to see her."

Severus turned on the mediwitch, his face dark with anger, "she's been alone this whole time and when she asks for me you refused her!"

"Now Severus, you know as well as I do that a wizard does not belong in a birthing chamber. It simply isn't done…"

Severus swept by her throwing the door to his and Morgan's bedroom open and marched purposefully to his wife's side. The first thing he noticed was her tears.

"I wanted you so badly," Morgan choked out as her husband pushed Iris out of the way and pulled a chair up to the side of the bed.

"I'm here now," he said gently. Everything else seemed to melt away, Voldemort, Potter, Moody, and the cursed imposter. "The Baron told me I'd best get down here as soon as I was able." He brushed her tears away with the back of his hand. "And no matter what Poppy says, I am not leaving this room." He stayed by her side for the entire process, receiving glares and threats from Poppy and allowing Morgan to cling to his hand as tightly as she could. Until, at last, the first cry of their child filled the room.

Poppy swept it away to be cleaned before giving either parent a chance to look at it or to even find out if it was healthy or the sex. Severus dabbed at Morgan's forehead with a cool cloth, while glaring at Poppy's turned back.

The mediwitch finally returned, the newborn wrapped in a snowy white blanket. "A perfectly healthy daughter, even if she did decide to grace us with her presence a few weeks early." As per tradition, she offered the child to Severus first. As patriarch, it was his prerogative to either except the child, and officially claim her as his own, or to renounce her.

Although he scowled at the prospect of holding the infant, he took her from Poppy's arms and spoke the traditional words that announced that he accepted that the child was legitimately his and that he would care and provide for her. As quickly as he was able he passed their daughter into Morgan's waiting arms.

"She's perfect," Morgan whispered as she set to memorizing every single detail about her child.

"We will name her Viviane," Severus announced after a minute, "it is an old family name."

Morgan seriously considered protesting the name choice solely based on the high handed manner in which Severus had decided on it without consulting her, but she liked the way it sounded. "Just remember," she told him with a frown, "I'm the one that has to carry the child for nine months and deliver it. You'll consult me before naming any more children that we may have."

Severus merely raised an eyebrow at this demand, but didn't feel the need to comment on it. He stood back and watched as the house elves set up the cradle and changed the bed linens and helped Morgan to wash up.

As soon as Poppy and the house elves left the new parents for the night, Severus climbed onto the bed next to his wife, being careful not to jostle her, and took their daughter back into his arms. Morgan had fed her for the first time, and now Viviane had fallen asleep.

Morgan watched her husband watching their daughter sleep in his arms. His face was so open right then, so relaxed… "I love you Severus," the words came out before she could think about whether she should say them or not.

Severus looked over at his wife, the beginnings of a smile played at the corners of his mouth. He leaned over and kissed her. "Thank you for my daughter."

Morgan felt her heart tighten when he didn't say the words back to her. But tried to brush past it as quickly as she could. "Are you upset that she isn't the son you wanted?"

Severus looked back down at his daughter, "not in the slightest," he answered honestly.


	21. Changes

"I've talked with my solicitor," Severus informed Morgan by way of greeting. Several boxes and bags of their belongings lay in the middle of the living room, ready for the move to number twelve, Grimmauld place. While Severus would not be residing there permanently over the summer, Morgan would be. He had insisted upon it.

"And?"

"The Ministry has refused to make you Grainne's legal guardian."

"WHAT!" after that outburst it took several minutes for Morgan to calm Viviane down and go back to nursing. "Why? What am I going to do Severus? She's my sister, I just can't…"

"I have taken care of it."

Morgan looked up at him expectantly.

Severus sighed, "they refused to make you her legal guardian. Specifically because you are too young and most likely because you are a woman." He held up a hand to stop the torrent of outraged words he knew would follow that statement, "however, they had no problem letting me sign the papers to assume legal guardianship." He frowned, "you're rather more attractive when your mouth isn't gaping open."

Morgan snapped her mouth shut. "So… you basically adopted my sister?"

"Merlin's balls, don't try to subject your sister on me like that! I merely ensured that she will be able to remain with you during the holidays and that she will be provided for. There was precious little left to your father's estate."

"Thank you, Severus, it means a lot to me that you would do that."

Severus barely inclined his head in acknowledgement of her thanks. "She is two weeks old today," he commented as he took a seat next to Morgan.

Morgan smiled, "I know, its gone fast."

"I will be infinitely happier when she is six weeks old."

"You just want to be able to sleep with me again."

Severus smirked at her, "you're starting to become very perceptive."

Morgan rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile in return. "It's nice to know where my true value lies…"

"Stop being impertinent."

"You like it when I'm impertinent." She smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss. "Thank you for straightening out the situation with Grainne. I know the two of you are not fond of each other." She knew that was rather an understatement, but continued on, "it really means a lot to me that you took care of the whole matter."

"I believe your sister's hatred of me is only matched by Potter's," Severus remarked dryly. "Nevertheless, she is family now and I am well aware of societal expectations. I am sure she will be somewhat content, although violently angry at being confined to Order headquarters with you."

"Yes… well, I'm sure we'll make do," Morgan tried to be optimistic.

"Morgan, you will tell me if looking after her gets to be too much."

"It's not as though I'm going to have a choice in the matter…"

"I can be rather… persuasive… when necessary, and I will not tolerate anyone, your sister included, treating you with the insolence she so likes to display."

Morgan measured out her next words carefully, "as much as I appreciate that, Severus, it might be best if you didn't try to get too involved. She's more receptive to me than she is to anyone else. She might even listen to me on occasion."

That sat in silence after that while Morgan finished feeding Viviane and then put her to bed.

"I wish you didn't have to spy," Morgan said as she returned.

Severus reached for her and pulled her down into his lap, "it is necessary."

"I know… but when I think of the danger you're putting yourself in," her voice shook. "I don't want to think of you getting hurt or even dying just because Dumbledore asked you to."

Severus held her close to him, "I owe Albus more than you can possibly imagine. But, that is not the reason I agreed to his request. I will do everything in my power to bring the dark lord down."

"I'll just keep reminding myself that you're too mean to die easily."

"Insufferable brat," but he still kissed her. "I don't want you overtiring yourself this summer. You will let me know if Grainne gives you too much trouble, and you will let Molly Weasley help look after Viviane."

"But Molly has other duties that she needs to see to," Morgan tried to protest.

"She is getting rather impatient for grandchildren of her own. And, she hasn't forgotten that you could have had either Bill or Charlie if you wished. She will jump at the chance to watch Viviane for at least a few hours everyday."

Morgan sighed, as much as she wanted to argue with him she knew he wouldn't listen.


	22. and now for something different

"Isn't Sirius going to come down?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry replied as he glared into the mug of tea in front of him, "I have a feeling it's because Snape is here again."

"Why can't that greasy git learn that he's not wanted and stay away from here?"

"Because, Ron," Hermione clipped, "he's a member of the Order and in case you haven't noticed, Grimmauld place happens to be the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. It's only natural that he would spend a certain amount of time here."

"Would you mind if I joined you?"

"You went out with Oliver Wood. Are you still with him?" Ron asked.

"Honestly Ron! Try to show some tact! Of course you can join us," Hermione glared at the offending Weasley, "you were a prefect, weren't you Morgan? I was wondering if you could give me any insight into what to expect, tell me what the position really entails…"

"Great, she wants to be even more bossy," Ron muttered under his breath, causing Harry to snort into his tea.

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes at each other as Morgan and Hermione fell into easy conversation, "maybe there's something that says girls have to enjoy ordering us around," Harry suggested. The boys were still trying to smoother their laughter when Mrs. Weasley came in carrying a small bundle.

"Oiy, Mum! Where did you get the baby?" Ron asked.

"From upstairs," Molly replied.

"That's not what I meant," Ron muttered.

"She's Morgan's," Molly supplied, "I found her lying awake upstairs and thought she might want her mother."

"I'm sorry Molly," Morgan got to her feet to retrieve Viviane, "I hope she wasn't making too much of a fuss."

"Not a sound, she was just laying there, eyes wide open. I've never seen such a quiet little thing. Of course my bunch was rather a loud crew."

"Oh, she's adorable!" Hermione exclaimed, "Can I hold her?"

"Of course," Morgan smiled as she passed her daughter into Hermione's arms.

"Let's leave before they get any more mushy," Ron suggested.

"Definitely," Harry agreed as they pushed away from the table, however, they met a wall of black at the door.

"Do try to stay out of the way for once, Potter," Snape sneered as the boys took an involuntary step backwards to get out of his way.

"On the other hand, maybe we should stay," Ron suggested quietly, "he's going to take one look at this room full of women and leave, thereby able to terrorize us wherever we decide to go." However, his and Harry's mouths fell open in shock when Snape pulled out the chair next to Morgan's and sat down.

"I… I have some reading I wanted to do," Hermione said, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable as she handed Viviane back to Morgan.

The boys' jaws dropped even lower when Morgan asked Snape to hold the baby while she got more tea. Harry swore his legs were going to go out from under him when Snape took the pink bundle without protest, or even one of his trademark underhanded comments.

"She is hungry," Snape said as he removed the bit of blanket from Viviane's mouth that she had been trying to suck on.

"Again?" Morgan leaned over Snape's shoulder to run a hand over the fluff of chestnut curls that covered her daughter's head, "you're going to be as round as you are long soon," she informed the infant.

"At least she has some weight on her. You should be eating more yourself," Snape snapped as he glared up at Morgan, "and however fitting it might be… try to refrain from gapping like a pair of fools," he hissed as he turned his head to glare at the two boys who still stood by the door.

"Come on you two, out you go," Molly said as she grabbed her tea and ushered the boys out of the kitchen, "leave them in peace so that Morgan can nurse the little one without an audience."

"Then why is that greasy git staying?!" Ron practically shouted once they were out the door, "I wouldn't leave that man alone with a helpless woman and baby."

"First off, Morgan is far from helpless," Mrs. Weasley informed them as she herded them up the stairs, "besides which, Severus is her husband, there is no reason why he shouldn't stay."

"She didn't marry him voluntarily, did she?" Harry couldn't help asking.


End file.
